you are just like snow
by ezra-oztam
Summary: on a evening when kagome returns from her time, Inuyasha isn't there to pick her up, well she knows then that hes gone of to kikyou, and so stayed by the well, while it's snowing, what does the snow remind her of? story of some drabble but based on title.
1. Chapter 1

You are just like snow.

Don't own Inuyasha if i did i wouldn't let Kagome put up with Inuyasha's crap. And no flames please i am just trying.

One-shot. Or maybe i will go further that's up to you guys.

Kagome climbed out of the well. Sitting on the rand of it she looked in the distants as snow continued to fall upon her, waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. She didn't wore her school uniform anymore. She now wore simple t-shirt's with jeans, and with much comfortabler Shoes.

Kagome was still waitting for halfdemon, while waiting thinking where he could be. ' Did something go wrong? Were they attacked by Naraku while I was gone?'. Her thoughts were keeping on, not awere of a certain demon lord watching. Then as Kagome stood to walk, she got her answere, she saw soulcollecters flying by. Kagome sighed for a moment.'' So he is gone of to kikyo, idiot''. She thought out loud. Sesshoumaru watching from the shadow's smirked when she called is halfbreed of a brother an idiot. Sesshoumaru had watched her for quite some time now. He was interested in her. She was so diffrent from the other humans. She was loyal, strong, beatiful, smart, a bit clumsy yes, but she hadn't much flaws.

'' I think I will just stay here, here i atleast have peace''. Sesshoumaru was snapped back by her voice. Watching her carefully as she sat down in the snow. Kagome looked to above her, to the sky, watching as snowflakes fall down from heaven. Kagome stretched her arm out and opened her hand, watching as a snowflake came to her palm. Kagome took her hand closer, and watched the snowflake, talking to herself again. '' Snow, it reminds me of someone. It reminds me of the great dog demon lord, Sesshoumaru''. Sesshoumaru was excally stunned by her thought.' Why does snow remind her of this Sesshoumaru?'. He thought as he decided to ask her.

'' Priestess''. Kagome suprised, turned around to see the demon lord himself. Trying to calm herself down a bit she spoke. '' lord Sessoumaru, to what do i own the pleasure to see you here, milord?''. Kagome observed him, waiting for a response. When she get's one she was totally flushed. '' Priestess, this Sesshoumaru came to ask, as why the snow reminds you of this one?''. Kagome jaw dropped, frozen at the time, trying to calm again, she sighed. She knew she couldn't ignore the question, that he would demmand a answer. '' The snow reminds me of you, because you two have a lot in common''. Sesshoumaru was confused, although you couldn't see it on his face.' What does this Sesshoumaru have in common with snow?'. '' Explain''. Was all he said. Kagome thinking of how to explain it wel, when she knew it how to explain, she gave a satisfied nod to herself.'' Well Lord Sesshoumaru. The things you have in common. Well snow is beautiful, it sparkle's in the sunshine, and it's glows pure withe in the night, you are also beautiful, but yet so cold, you can also be deadly like snow''. At did moment Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow.'' Priestess, this Sesshoumaru is far more deadlyer then snow, it cannot kill''. '' First please lord Sesshoumaru, use my name Kagome. And you are wrong, snow can kill. When someone stays to long in the snow, that person will die from the cold. But further on the supject 'what do you have in common with snow'. At this moment Kagome was silent, afraid for the reaction of her next words. With a deep sigh.''you both can melt''. Sesshoumaru was stunned at her words. You could even see it clearly on his face.'' Yes, snow is cold, also you are cold. But if a person hold on to snow or to you, you two will eventually melt, that's why snow reminds me of you Lord Sesshoumaru''. Kagome looked at the stioc demon lord. Clasping her hands togetther. She discided to go back to village.'' Well lord Sesshoumaru, I should take my leave. All of my friends are probally waiting for me''. She declared and then looked at one of the soulcollecters.'' Wel almost all of them''. She muttered under her breath, but Sesshoumaru heard it, and he what she meant.'stupid halfbreed, it's such a mistake to let such a woman as Kagome waiting for him. He is truly a fool for not seeing how wonderful she is'. '' Kagome''. Kagome was slightly suprised to hear his voice, she turned around and looked at the demon lord.'' Your thought's are amazing, you understand this Sesshoumaru better then uthers do. You are right in some way this Sesshoumaru is just like snow''. Kagome gave him a warm smile, she bowed then and turned around starting walking to the villaige but then he spoke again.'' And this Sesshoumaru is pleased, you found this one appearence like you called it 'Beautiful'''. Kagome was stunned, she quickly turned around with her mouth open, only to find him gone. Then Kagome began to blush, she couldn't imagine how that sounded to the demon lord. But with a deep intake of air, she turned around, walking back to the villiage. While a certain demon lord, were smilling in the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kagome walked back to the villiage. When the view of Keade's hut came in to her sight, she saw soulcollecters going in and out of the hut. Kagome quiked her pace up to the hut. As she pushed the doormat away, she saw her friends. But not only her friends, next to Inuyasha was Kikyou.'' Inuyasha, what's the meaning of this?''. Kagome looked into the halfdemons golden eyes. They were filt with two things, excitement and guilt.'' Kagome, Kikyou will be joinning our Group''. Kagome looked at, not with shock, not with tears in her eyes, only an blank face.'' Okay, that's all?''. Kagome truly didn't care anymore if Inuyasha didn't love her, she didn't care that kikyou wil be going with them, she didn't love Inuyasha anymore, atleast not in that way. He always will mean something to her, he was like kind of a brother now. A very protective one to say that. She sat down by the fire, next to her kid Shippou. After looking in the fire for moments, she began to prepare her and Shippou's bed. Lying down, Kagome thought back to the cold demon lord.' He looked beautiful back there, he could just dissapear in the snow with his hair and clothing'. Shaking her head to get the thought out of her head, she looked at Inuyasha, who was sleeping in the corner. Closing her eyes she let sleep take over, and fell in to a slumber.

-oOo—

Morning came soon by and Kagome was the First one to wake up. Making breakfast for the others. It was a peacefull morning untill Inuyasha woke up and started his yelling.'' AH WENCH WHERE IS MY FOOD?''. Kagome looked at him for a moment then turned her gaze to the fire as je whispered one little word.'' Sit''. And then it came. Inuyasha smacking to the ground to kiss the dirt. Shippou chuckled at this. Walking to his adoptive mother, and climbing up to her shoulder. '' Mama, are you okay?''. He asked with a concern voice. Kagome smiled at him.'' Yeah Shippou, i am okay''. '' that idiot, why would he want Kikyou here anyway, when we got you, Mama''. Shippou looked at his mother waiting to see her reaction. But he didn't expect that Kagome would pick her from her shoulder to hug him tightly, as she muttered a small ' thank you'.

The leaved Keade's villiage after the had eaten and packed everything. Everyone was silence during the walking.

When the stopped for lunch, Inuyasha started to yell again about that she must make food now, calling her names, like wench, idiot, etc. But when he began with compairing her to Kikyou, that's when it went to far. Standing up without looking at him, Kagome took a deep breath and yelled. '' SIT, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COMPAIRE ME TO THAT CLAY BITCH, SHE ISN'T ALIVE, SHE IS DEAD. SO IF YOU WANT HER SO BADLY I SUGGEST YOU JUST 'SIT' WITH HER, AND ENJOY 'SIT'TING WITH HER, AND LEAVE ME ALONE TO 'SIT' AND LEAVE ME OUT OF ALL THAT SHIT, GOT IT SO JUST FUCKIN 'SIT'. When she was done, she turned around took her backpack, and just ran away, with steam comming out of her ears. Miroku and Sango looked at her with fear, Shippou laughing and rolling on the ground, and Kirara just scratched her ear.

Kagome walked through the forest. Not realizing the danger she brought herself in to. Although most was to blame to Inuyasha (sorry i just think, when she goes out in the forest to get away from him, and then get attacked, it's really Inuyasha's fault). But her mood change immiadetly when she caught sight of the beautiful view before her.

A little meadow, covered in snow, with tree's as white as snow, while the sun shine's a little bit through the trees, and with the sunshine the snow seemed to sparkle. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Standing still by her surroundings, she closed her eyes to relax. Moments past till.'' Priestess, you shouldn't let your guard down''. A cold sudden voice spoke. Kagome shot her eyes open, only to look up to find the ice prince standing right before her.

'' uhh, lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?''. She choked out. Sesshoumaru feelt a twitch go to the ends of his lips, but wearstood the urge to smile. '' This Sesshoumaru has a proposal to you''. Kagome turned red. 'What kind of propasal is he thinking. Wait a minute, no he wouldn't that, why in the 7 Hells would Sesshoumaru propose me that. No he wouldn't propose me that certainly not'. She thought in her head. '' And what would this proposal include?''. She asked, with a bit nervousness in her voice. For moments it was silent. Al to silent, why didn't he just tell her what he wanted. Kagome began slightly to panick, she didn't know how to take the silence of the demon lord. But she let a deep sigh out when he spoke.'' This Sesshoumaru thinks that this one's pack, and your pack should join forces for the with the Halfbreed Naraku''. He said wit hno emotion in his voice. Kagome was stunned. Eyes wide in suprise, and her mouth wide then she came back to herself. Kagome took a deep breath before she spoke.'' Lord Sesshoumaru, i agree with you that it's a good idea to join forces, but i cann't choice for my whole Group. You better should come with me to discuss this with my Group, although i think they would also agree in this. Why donn't you milord take your ward and retainer, and then we will go back to my camp. Does that sounds acceptable to you milord?''. Sesshoumaru nodded, and then Kagome gave him one of the sweetest smile's she had.

Then the went to Sesshoumaru's camp to take Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn, and then went to her camp. This was going to be interesting. Sesshoumaru had everything planned to steal the miko's heart. And he was confindent that it would work. Step one was almost done.' Join the Group, and spend more time with the miko'. Sesshoumaru smiled one of the smallest smile's ever, most poeple wouldn't notice that, but a little girl in a orange kimono noticed, and giggled, because she was happy that her lord as who she saw as a father would become happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Back at the camp.

Inuyasha sat next to Kikyou, looking at her tenderly. It looked so disgusting. The rest of the team sat in silence, waiting for there friend to return.

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up sniffed the air, and growled.'' Sesshoumaru is comming''. He bitted out. Everyone stood in there fighting position.'' Inuyasha, maybe you brother doesn't want to fight''. Miroku stated. Inuyasha huffed at that statement.'' Yeah right monk. He won't come unless it is to fight, or to steal Tetsusaiga away''. The looked at the tree's waiting for Sesshoumaru to show up. And then he came, by his side was Kagome, followed by Rin and Jaken on Ah-Uhn. The whole Group looked with suprised, and confused faces at the Young woman. But then Inuyasha went mad.'' Oi, whench. What are doing next to my bastard of a brother? and why is he here at all? Did he do something to you Kagome?''. Her hand went to her ears, to cover them from the loud voice. Sesshoumaru saw this, and mentally growled.' The halfbreed is making her deaf, mental note to myself, 'torture the halfbreed, for harming what is mine'. Sesshoumaru thought. He couldn't kill the halfbreed, because he knew that Kagome cared about him, and if he did, that she would be depressed, sad, and dissapointed. He mentally sighed. This was going to be much harder then he thought.

'' Little brother. This Sesshoumaru didn't come to fight, or to steal Tetsusaiga''. He replied. Inuyasha growled at him, at that Kagome shook her head.'' So for what did you come, you bastard!''. Inuyasha practically yelled.'' This Sesshoumaru has come to propose an aliance between our two packs''. He said. Inuyasha and the rest of the Group, except of Kagome of course, were shocked.

'' So do you accept this one's proposal?''. He asked. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou looked at each other, and nodded there heads. Miroku stepped out, and spoke.'' Milord, we would be honored to have you to join our Group, or as you call i tour pack''. He stated. Sesshoumaru nodded his head of acknowledgement.'' What the hell, monk! This is my BROTHER, what are you thinking. He tried to kill us, more the none occaision''. Inuyasha yelled again. Serieusly couldn't Inuyasha keep it a bit down. But when he said, that Sesshoumaru couldn't come in the Group, because het ried to kill them a couple of times, made Kagome mad.'' INUYASHA! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD. WHAT ABOUT KIKYOU THEN. SHE TRIED TO KILL ME, FOR MY SOUL, MORE THEN 1 OCCAISION. AND DONN'T SAY IT ISN'T THE SAME. IT EXACTLY THE SAME. SO SHUT UP. YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS, YOU CHOOSE KIKYOU FOR OUR GROUP AND I CHOOSE SESSHOUMARU. SO SHUT UP AND 'SIT' AND DON'T INTERFERE. UNDERSTOOD DOGBOY!'. Kagome yelled, almost screamed. It was amazing. Inuyasha's ear flattenend to his head, and nodded.'' Okay, Kagome''. Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome looked up at him and sighed. She looked then back at Sesshoumaru, and his Group. And with a big smile she said.

" Well, welcome in the group''.

AN: i know this is a short one but it needed to come out.

The next one will come soon, so keep an eye open. And please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

An: wow i am in the zone. Serieus three chapters in two days, i am satisfied with my own work.

Well this one is longer then the last one. Hop you enjoy it. please read, en comment.

I dont own inuyasha.

Chapter 4.

It was night, and everyone was sitting by the fire. Kagome was making dinner for everyone, the water was almost boiling, so Kagome was almost done making the ramen. She looked in her packback, and thought.' I better go home First tomorrow, i dont think i have enough supplies for everyone here, with now Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru's pack joining us'. She look over to the halfdemon, stood up, and walked to him.'' Inuyasha''. She spoke softly.'' What do you want?''. He asked roughly. Kagome sighed.'' I dont think i have enough suplies, so i thought , i better go home tomorrow, to stuck up supplies''. '' No way, you gone home two days ago!''. He yelled at her. Kagome closed her eyes before…"INUYASHA, I DONT HAVE ENOUGH SUPPLIES, NOW WITH KIKYOU AND SESSHOUMARU JOINING US, I NEED MORE STUFF, OR YOU WILL GO EASY WITH THE RAMEN UNDERSTOOD!''. She screamed. Inuyasha was taken a back.'' Allright wench, i will bring you tomorrow to the well''. Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and went to sit down. When Inuyasha was on the point of sitting down Sesshoumaru spoke up.'' This Sesshoumaru will bring the Priestess to the well, little brotther''. '' And Why should you do that?''. Inuyasha sneered.'' Because this one is faster then you, little brother''. Sesshoumaru answered. Miroku nodded in agreement.'' Yes, that's true milord. Inuyasha just let Lord Sesshoumaru take Kagome to the well''. Miroku said, with a slight grin on his face. Inuyasha huffed and sat down.

Kagome had already gave everyone there ramen, except for the demon lord. Kagome stood up with the bowl in her hands, and walked towards him. She sat next to him, and held the bowl out. Sesshoumaru looked at it First, and then took it with a slight nod. Kagome smiled and stood up and then said soft. '' Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru''. And then walked away, to her sleepingbag, where Shippou already had cuddled in. When she lyed down, Rin came up to her and asked if she could sleep with them. Kagome nodded. And the little girl cheered happy. When everyone was ready to sleep, Kagome looked at the demon lord one more time, before closing her eyes.

-oOo—

Morning came fast by. And Kagome was the First to wake up. Making breakfast for everybody. She was baking eggs over the fire. After the whole Group had woke up, and ate there breakfast, they began to pack. Kagome checked if she had every thing. And then looked at her side to find the halfdemon watching her.'' Two days, no more understood''. He commended. She nodded at his command. She stood up and walked towards the demon lord.'' Are you ready, Priest-''. '' Please, Milord, call me Kagome, i dont like to be called Priestess, Because it can be sometimes … confusing''. She interrupted him. He nodded as he held his hand out for her. She placed her small hand in his big one. He pulled her close, and then let his demon cloud appear. When he had pulled her closed, Kagome began to blush a deep color red. They heard Inuyasha growl before they had took of. They were now headding towards the well.

After one hour, the two of them had arrived at the well. The whole time that they had traveled, was it quiet. When they landed in front of the well, Sesshoumaru putted Kagome gently on the ground. Kagome walked towards the edge of the well, and then looked back. She thought of something, and wanted him to ask.'' Uhm, Mi-''. She was interrupted by him.'' If you wish i call you by your name, without the title, you shall also do the same with this Sesshoumaru''. He said. Kagome smiled brightly at him.'' Uhm, Sesshoumaru, would like to come to my time?''.'' Is it even possible, This one thought only Inuyasha could pass through''. He said.'' Yes, but we can try, as long as you promise me not to kill, and stay close to me''. She answered him back.'' Yes this one gives his word, it would be this one's pleasure, to go to your time''. He said, as he walked to her and grabbed her. He then jumped down in well.

-oOo—

When he looked up from the well, he didn't saw the blue sky, no he saw the ceilling of a shrine. Then he looked at the woman in his arms. Kagome passed out when the crossed over time. Sesshoumaru smirked at this.' I have seen many beautiful things, but this view, the view of Kagome sleeping in my arms, is definitely the most beautiful'. He thought as he jumped out of the well. Then at that moment Kagome woke up, her eyes opened slowly, and then looked above her to find Sesshoumaru watching her, slightly irratated. '' Oh, I am so sorry, Sesshoumaru''. She said, as she jumped out off his arms. He then growled, Kagome looked suprised, 'why thid he growl?'. She thought.'' Uhm Sesshoumaru?''. She said quietly, not trying to anger him or something.'' Are you allright?''. She asked, as he looked up at her and nodded. '' Okay then let's go inside, so i can intreduce you to my familly''. She walked to the Shrine door. But before she opened it she turned back to him and said.'' Prepare your nose''. At that he raised a eyebrow. But before he could ask what she meant, he already got his answer as she opened the door. All the scents that came towards him, and fast he putted his hand over his nose, and almost fell to the ground. Kagome ran up towards him.'' SESSHOUMARU, are you allright, i warnend you''. She said, Sesshoumaru looked up at her, and then he got a idea, he pulled her with a small 'eep!' of hers to himself, and pushed his nose in her hair, and sniffed her. Kagome looked up at him.'' What are you doing?''. She asked almost in a whisper. He looked down at her, and then answered her.'' This one was taken aback by all the scents that came in. Your scent was calming me so This one pulled you closer, to smell your scent over the other scents. And from now on you will stand by this one side, when we come here, understood Kagome?''. He explained and asked. She nodded. They walked out of the shrine, and went to the house.

As Kagome came in to her house, she yelled for her mother.'' Here honey, in the kitchen''. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to the kitchen, to find a middle aged woman, cooking.'' Heey, honey, who is your friend?''. She asked as she looked past her daughter, towards the man with silver hair.'' Mom, this is Sesshoumaru. He is Inuyasha's Halfbrother and a friend of mine''. She said. Sesshoumaru smirked when she said he was a friend of her.'' Oh allright, nice to meet you Sesshoumaru, i am Kagome's mother''. She said. With a gentle smile on her face. The demon lord shook her hand.'' Dear will heb e staying for dinner''.'' Yes, mama. And can he stay the night too mama?''. She asked with pleading eyes. Her mother nodded.'' He can stay with Souta in his room. Souta has still that other bed in his room, from when you two shared one''. She said. Kagome nodded. Then Souta came just in.'' heey Sis, whoa, who is that?''. He asked as he looked towards Sesshoumaru. '' this is Sesshoumaru, he will be staying the night here. He will sleep in your room with you Souta''. Kagome answered.'' Oh okay, that's cool''. The whole day went by fast. The whole day Kagome was explaining to Sesshoumaru everything they had in there house. And after dinner everyone went to bed. Souta brought Sesshoumaru to his room and handed a couple of closes of hi father to him. When Sesshoumaru was dressed. They sat on the bed. Sesshoumaru studied te Young boy.

'' heey Sesshoumaru, do you like my sister?''. Souta asked him. Sesshoumaru looked up at the boy before him. How could he have guessed it.'' Why do you ask this boy?''. He asked him.'' Well i only wanted to know, because i am worried over her, she was so much hurt by Inuyasha, but she says she doesn't love him anymore, i only wanted to tell, if you like her, be careful with her, and if you need help, you can always ask me''. Souta answered. Sesshoumaru kept staring at the boy. It maked sense that he would worry. But Sesshoumaru thought about his offer.'' This one could use some help, this one doesn't know how to show her''. Souta smiled a big smile.'' I can help you although i need some research, tomorrow i will look for her dairy. In her dairy she writes al her secrets, and what else. I think she would also have something written in there that could help us''. He said with a evil grin. Sesshoumaru nodded. He actually liked this boy. He was brave, and fun to talk with, almost like his sister. After that they went of to sleep.

AN: wel this was het for this chapter hoped you enjoyed it. please comment.

Xxx Ezra-Oztam.


	5. Chapter 5

AN; heey everybody! I am super hyper today. But also a bit tired. So dont blame me i fit sucks a bit. I had been in a hard time for a couple of days because my classmates began nagging to me for why i got a ipad. Oh for the one that dont know what i have, i have visual handicap, that means i can only see 15% with both my eyes, and in the future i will become most likely blind. Yeah i know how it sounds. But my ambulant guardian had suggested to me to use a ipad, so the school bought it for me, and now the whole class is nagging, yelling, at me because i have a ipad and they dont. Yeah well if they want to play that game WELL THEY GOT EYE'S AND I DONT SO DONT COME COMPLAINING TO ME! Sorry that needed to get out. Wel on to the story.

Chapter 5.

In the present.

It was morning, and Kagome had awake early in the morning to make breakfast for everyone, First one who came downstairs was Sesshoumaru. When she heard him come down. She turned around to look at him.'' Do you want some eggs?''. She asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her. He smiled inwardly as he looked at her, and thought soon he will see her every morning like this, but then she would be his mate. He nodded to answer her question.

He then settled down on a chair, waiting for the meal. But after a moment he asked a question.'' What are you planning for this day, Kagome?''.'' Well i think i am going to bring you along with me to the mall. I need to do some groceryshopping. And maybe i can show you some things''. She replied, as she smiled at him. '' But First we need to get you some other clothes''. She said. He glared at heth with a look that almost littarly said 'What wrong with my cloths?'. Kagome had a hard time to not laugh at that look. But swallowed it in and ben spoke.'' Well look you need to blend in, there are no demons in my time, atleast they are unknown to humans. And i dont want to track attentions to us, do you understand Sesshoumaru?''. She asked softly, as of not give him the wrong idea. He nodded in understanding and agreement.' I need to try to win a bit of her heart now, while i am here''. He thought. Sesshoumaru thought also back to the boy who would help to get his sister. He wondered what he would do to help him.' He spoke of a sort dairy or something'. He thought to himself, but was snapped back by Kagome's voice.'' I will give you some of my fathers clothes. If that is you dont mind. But i think there are no others clothes her that will fit you?''. She asked nodded again, but then a thought came to his mind 'her father?'.when she sat down and gave him his omelette, she picked her own omelette, and began to eat.'' What happend to your father, Kagome?''. He asked with a soft tone within it. kagome looked up at him, and placed her fork down on her plate. '' He died in a car accident. Souta was just born. I was at then 5 years old''. She said with a sad tone in her voice.'' I am sorry, Kagome''. He said, now his voice was even more softer then earlier. At that Kagome smiled a beautiful heartbreaking smile.'' Dont worry, it was a long time ago''. She said cheerfully.

Moments it was silent. They finished breakfast, and Kagome stood up to clean the table.'' Do you want to know, why i dont think so depressed about it, as normal people would think it would?''. She asked him, while she was doing the dishes. He only glared at her. And kagome could feel his gaze towards her. She took that as a yes to continue.'' My fahter told me, not to live in the past. Sometimes things happen. And we cann't to nothing about it. it is as Faith will choose as it is. We mustn't dwell on it for to long. Because if we do, we will lose ourself in the past. You can take Inuyasha as an example. He is still so hooked up with the past. He forgets to live here and now. He will lose himself completely if he doesn't stop. Although he already lost a part of himself''. She said with saddnes in the last line. Sesshoumaru looked at her, stunned by her wisdom.' A girl that learns, and become wise by her surroundings. She doesn't only learn from her own mistakes, but also the others mistake's, interesting''. He thought. She was done with the dishes, and turned with a smile to him.'' Come on, we need you to dress, so are hurry up!". She said playfully, as she ran out of the kitchen. He smirked at her childisch behavior. Then stood up and followed her.

Sesshoumaru sa ton Kagome's bed, waiting for her to return with the clothes. After a moment the door clicked open, Sesshoumaru looked up, as Kagome came in.'' Allright, i took a shirt, and pants for you, do you think you can take them on yourself?''.'' Kagome, i am a 600 years old demon lord, dont underestimate me''. He said with a determined look on his face. Kagome blushed lightly when he said that, she hadn't thought about that, well she thought because Inuyasha had trouble with putting on these clothes, she thought it was the same for Sesshoumaru, but she should have known that he was different than Inuyasha.'' Allright, i get the point of that, but still, if you need help, call me''. She said as she walked in her bathroom with her own clothes in her hands.'' I will dress in the bathroom, you can stay here and dress, tell me when you are ready''. She said as she closed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru examinated the clothes. And began to uundress.

After moments past, Kagome was already dressed and ready to go. When she knocked. Sesshoumaru told her to come in. as she look at him she blushed a deep colour of red. she never had imagined him with modern clothes. And surely she never imagined that it would look so greatly on him. After a few seconds Kagome noticed two things, one he didn't had his mokomoko around his shoulder, and she noticed he putted the t-shirt backwards on. She almost laughed at it, but kept it in.'' You dressed your shirt wrong. You have it now backwards, come here let me help you''. She said as she motioned him, for to take his shirt of. When he had his shirt of you could see his muscilair body.'' Mamamia''. Kagome thought outloud looking at his bare chest. Sesshoumaru smirked at her comment. He was content that he would bring her to such reaction. After she came back to reality, she helped him wit his shirt. Sometimes her fingers made contact with his bare skin. For Sesshoumaru this was torment and pleasure all in one. After the shirt was put on. They walked downstairs, Kagome took her key's, and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, and lead him to her car. It was a red audi, that she got for her 18e birthday a year ago.'' What is that?''. He asked.'' It's a car, people use these for transport. You can go anywhere faster now''. She said as she opened the door for him and motioned for him to sit. When he seated himself, and had his seatbelts on. Kagome drove out of the shrine.

-oOo-

They had doene there grocery shopping. And after that they had gone to the toystore, where they bought a teddybear for Rin, and a samurai play sword for Shippou. Aftart hat they went looking for a restaurant, when they found one, they settled down, and waited for there orders to be brought. It was quiet while waiting. But then a few moments after, Kagome saw her friends, Yumi, Yuki, and Eri, walking towards them. Kagome began lightly to panick.' Oh, god. Wat wil they think when they see Sesshoumaru'. She thought.'' Heey, Kagome. Who is the hot guy next to you. He is really handsome''. Eri said. '' yeah, who is he?''. Asked Yumi.'' Well girls. This is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is Eri, Yumi, and Yuki''. She said as she introduced them to eachother.'' Heey Kagome, are you guys dating?''. Asked Yuki. When she asked that, Kagome blushed red. and Sesshoumaru looked at her, he actually wanted to know her answer. He knew what dating meant, kagome had explained him when they passed some couples. It was just like courting. But he was almost dissapointed when he heard her answer.'' No guys! As if i could a guy like Sesshoumaru, think logic for a minute, please. Come on like why would Sesshoumaru date _ME, _ plain, sloppy, ugly me? Come on, i am not smart, not pretty, so what would he see in me?''. She replied. Sesshoumaru was stunned, and dissapointed that she would think so low of herself. He growled inwardly at her answer.' Who made her think that? She is the most Beautiful creature i ever seen, she smarter than any woman i ever met, and she is more wiser then any person i ever met, and she is most kind being that ever existed. I bet it was Inuyasha'. He snarled at that thought. He would teach the pup, not to mess with what was his.

After some questions, Eri, Yuki, and Yumi left, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were on there way back to home. After dinner they went to there room to rest. Kagome was almost passed out of the whole day shopping. After an hour Kagome was finally asleep.

~ in Souta's room~

Sesshoumaru and Souta sat opissite eachother. Sesshoumaru eyed the 14 years old teenager. He waited for him to speak.'' Okay Sesshoumaru, while you two were gone, i have found her diary, it wasn't that hard though. But further on. I made two lists for you. One things she loves, and two how you can seduce her''. Souta said, as he took two peaces of paper out. Sesshoumaru looked at the boy.'' How do you know about seducing''. He asked.'' Well just say, i got a girlfriend''. He said as he winked at Sesshoumaru. And then gave the papers. '' thank you, Souta. With your sister, but may i ask why would you help? And not Inuyasha''. Sesshoumaru asked the boy. Souta smiled at him.'' Firt you atleast used my name just a moment ago, Inuyasha never used my name, and i think i can trust you with my sister. You dont want to hurt her as Inuyasha did, so that's why''. He replied to Sesshoumaru's question. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. After that they went to sleep.

-oOo—

It was morning, it was time to leave. They had packed everything, including the toys they bought yesterday for the childeren. When they were done, they headed towards the bone eaters well. And there they said goodbye to Kagome's family. Sesshoumaru looked at Souta, who had his thumps up for goodluck. Sesshoumaru nodded as a thanks towards him, before het ook Kagome by her waiste, and jumped in. kagome clung to him as they passed through time.

AN: well it pretty long, i think. I will try to make another today, or tomorrow. I work better when i am free of school. Wel hope you liked it. please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

An: sorry, i had some difficult time the passed days. So please dont get angry at me. I couln't do nothing about it. well i imagine some of you ask what happend? Well i needed to go to a psychiatrist, last Monday. I needed to go for a intake. And that conversation didn't end well, atleast not for me. I got a panick attack when i got home. And since then i am very depressed. They think that i could have a trauma, because of what all happend to me. Well i will not keep you guys to busy with my sad story. But if you want to know more what happenned just ask okay? Well this one may bes ome what crappy but i tried my best, i just wanted to do something today, because i was off the last days. So i still hope you will enjoy it.

~-Feudel Era-~

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had just returned from her time, just when Kagome had climbed out she came in contact with narrowed golden eyes.'' Oi wench, it took ya long enough, why was that baster with you?''. Inuyasha asked, as he looked at the direction of the demonlord, who just had jumped out of the well. '' Inuyasha?''. She asked with a calmly tone, although the halfdemon knew what it meant, it had a message hidden between the words and the meaning was 'if you are going to call him a basterd again, you will be sit to hell and back understand?'. Inuyasha swallowed at that thought, and gave a 'Keh' to the others, before walking away, to the village. Kagome stared after the half dogdemon. What was his problem if Sesshoumaru went with her, he got Kikyou right? Kagome asked herself that question.' And besides, Sesshoumaru and me, yeah right, in my dreams maybe. Although i think if he find out about that, i can even not dream about it anymore'. Kagome sighed, she thought this was hopeless. She just stopped her love for Inuyasha so sudden, and then out of the blue got interest in Sesshoumaru, his Half brother. Was she stupid or something, loving Inuyasha while he got the clay bitch was one thing, but loving the cold, cruel, emotionless, human and halfdemon hating, demonlord was another thing.' Come on, i know that Sesshoumaru loving me is the most impossible thing that will ever exist'. She thought, although she didn't know how wrong she was at that moment, because a view feet behind her, walked the said demonlord, pondering about his feelings for. He didn't know exactly he loved her. Well not the word atleast, he didn't know this was what we humans called 'love'. Oh but he will learn soon enough.

-oOo-

When they reached for Kaede's village, Shippou and Rin were already running up to them. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, and Rin went to hug Sesshoumaru's leg.'' Lord Sesshoumaru, you are back!''. Rin said happily.'' Momma, i missed you, was Sesshoumaru with you?''. Shippo asked.'' Yes, Shippou, he was with me''. Kagome answered him. And Shippou gaves his mother a big thooty smile, wich earned Shippou an 'aw' and a thight hug from his mother.

The Group went inside, except for Sesshoumaru, who said to the Group that he needed to go to a meeting with the other Lords back at the Western Palace, and asked the monk Miroku, if they could take his Pack with them may he be delayed before they leave to search for Naraku, and the shards. After that was taken care of he leaved the village.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru was now in his study. The meeting had just ended. Sesshoumaru was pissed, No, even Beyond that. The Southernlord, Lord Ikira, talked all the time about that Sesshoumaru should find a mate, and that kind of stuff, that happend more often in the meetings, but then the Southernlord did something he shouldn't have done, apperently the Lord had brought his daughter along, in hope to let her become his mate. What a foolish idea, just like the lord who thought it would work on him, Lord Sesshoumaru, Westernlord of the House of the Moon. And Sesshoumaru just answered with one word, when the lord had asked him if he wanted to mate her, 'No'. But the stubborn lord didn't give in just that easily. He began braggin about, how strong his daughter was, and how beautiful. Oh god, how much Sesshoumaru wanted to kick the ass out of that lord then. But luckily, he wasn't one to lose his controll that easily.

So he sat now in his study, taking out the two pieces paper, that Souta had given him. As he opened the First one. Things she loved.

_Heey_ _Sesshoumaru-bro._

_Just follow the things here, and it will be allright._

_She_ _loves it, if a boy would give her a flower, that would represent her. Wich flower? Well you need to figure out that yourself, sorry man, but i want to know, if you are good enough for her. If you can think about what the flower need to represent, so that it can suit her, you can come to me to find such flower, that would fulfill your requirements. So think hard on the meaning of the flower, and what it must represent. Succes dude._

Sesshoumaru eyes had narrowed a bit at the nickname. Sesshoumaru had just read the First thing on the list. And this was not a easy thing, mostly because the boy didn't said wich flower, but he could understand that he wanted the best for his big Sister., but now this would take a long time to think. Sesshoumaru decided to come back later at that subject. And went to the second piece of paper. Tips on how to seduce her.

_Wel hello there bro. This is the list, on tips how to seduce Kagome. Although i don't approve of everything. Wel on to the First tip._

_1.__Wisper_ _something in her ear, if you want to ask something. Kagome is very sesitive by her ears._

After Sesshoumaru read that, he had a devilish smile on his face. He was satisfied with this information. Sesshomaru tucked the two pieces of paper into his Haori, and went to his chamber. When he entered his room, he lied down on the futon. And thought back to his little Angel, _Kagome. _he had actually always been interested in her, from the moment she pulled out Tetsusaiga, he was fascinated by her. Later when he came to know more of her, while spying on his half brothers pack, he finded out she was more then just his half brother's wench, she was kind, selfless, and to forgiving, if you would ask him. Everytime Inuyasha would go to the dead clay bitch, she would always forgive him, for leaving her alone. Well if Sesshoumaru's plan worked out, she never will be alone. Sesshoumaru smirked at that thought. It was a tiring day so he decided that he could best rest for a bit. And with that he fell into a nice slumber.

AN: well that was it for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long. But you know now the reason for it. well, if you want to know more about what happend to your favorite writer, just ask. Who am i kidding. I am no one's favorite writer, but still if you want to know, as kit. Well hope you enjoyed.

XxX Yours,

Ezra-oztam.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: heey everybody, sorry i havent post yesterday, but i am a bit stessed. I need help for it, i need to relax some time. Do you guys have any tips? I would like to hear them. Well on with the story, oh yeah NEWS: I AM MAYBE ALSO GOING TO MAKE A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFICTION. Because i just sa this anime, and i just wanted to make one. And then with Yue and Sakura, and not Li and Sakura. So if there are people interested. Tell me. Oh and yeah.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ, AND COMMENT MY STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS, YOU GUYS MAKING MY DAY GOOD, SO COMMENT OR REVIEW, SO I CAN BE HAPPY.

Chapter 7.

The Group was traveling again, Sesshoumaru had also returned. And with the Group whole again, the were searching again for Naraku, and the Jewel Shards. While they were walking Kagome noticed something. Sesshoumaru was very distant and quiet, even more then usual, and also very deep in thoughts lately. Kagome began to worry for him.' Why is he so silent and distant the passed days? Did something happen? Did i do something wrong?'. That was what Kagome thought. She decided to ask it later.

-later that day-.

It was alsmost night, and the Group had made camp. Kagome sat before the fire, wating while the food is cooking. She was making spaghetti, she wanted to make something else than Ramen this time. So she decided to make spaghetti. When the spaghetti was done, she took out plates for everyone, and Kagome gave them dinner. Kagome only had to give food to Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru, when she approuch Inuyasha and handed him the plate, het ook it slently for the First time, not yelling 'finally', or 'that's about time wench'. And then gave Sesshoumaru his plate, who took it also silently, but also a bit absent.. Kagome sighed in relief, at First Inuyasha didn't yell at her, and second Sesshoumaru eat the dinner she made. As she turned to her son and Rin, who she also began seeing as a some sort of kind of a daughter. She began to grew very fond of the Young girl.

After dinner, Kagome had planned to speak to the demonlord, so she walked to him and asked.'' Uhmm, Sesshoumaru, can we talk for a minute?''. And then she added when she got looks of her friends.'' Alone''. Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. But as he stood up.'' Heey Kagome, is it allright if i talk to him First? It wont take long promise''. Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree he was sitting in, and walked towards her and the demonlord. Kagome looked at the demonlord, to check i fit was okay with him, as he nodded, she understood it.'' Okay Inuyasha, but serieus, don't kill eachother got it?''. she asked, and was happy when they nodded. Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru out of earshot.

-with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-

They stood in a meadow out of earshot of the others. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, and narrowed his eyes.'' Oi, bastard, you are going to have one warning, stay away off Kagome, got it?''. he declared. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at this.'' And what at First, makes you think that this Sesshoumaru would stay with your Priestess?''. He asked. Sesshoumaru wanted to know what Inuyasha was referring to.'' Oi, don't act like you dont know what i mean, you and she are hanging out lately, and i will say one thing, SHE is MINE''. Inuyasha said. Smiling as his brother snarled at him. Sesshoumaru was furious, his inner beast wanted to take over, and kill the halfbreed right there where he stood.'' she is not yours halfbreed! you choosed the dead bitch, so dont even start saying she is yours''. Sesshoumaru sneered at him. Sesshoumaru couldn't almost control himself. His eyes began to bleed red. his beast wanted to take over, but not to fight him, but talk to him. As Ssesshoumaru's beast took over, he began to talk to Inuyasha.'' Halbreed, if she truly wants to be with you, what i doubt, she can stay with you. But it's her choice understood?''. Sesshoumaru's beast explained to him. Inuyasha was serieus taken back by everything Sesshoumaru said. It was true, he shouldn't choose for Kagome, but that didn't mean he would let go of her that easily. Inuyasha nodded to Sesshoumaru with his head down. He walked back to camp to tell Kagome she could talk with him.

-with Kagome and Sesshoumaru-

Kagome walked into the clearing and saw Sesshoumaru sitting against a tree. So she took a lot amount of air in, and then walked up to him. Sitting next to him, by the tree, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. After moments he finaly spoke.'' What is it you want to talk about with this Sesshoumaru?''. He asked. Kagome sighed.'' Well you, have been acting strangely, you are quiet most of the time, even more then usual, youhave been distant to us and also a bit of absent. And.. well… i.. i was worried about you Sesshoumaru''. She said although she choked the least part out. Sesshoumaru turned his head to face her, but saw that she held her head down. At First he was annoyed that she would do that, did she serieus saw herself so low? But then his eyes softened, he knew it was part of it his own fault for calling her such, and also the fault of his half brother Inuyasha, for calling her low, and camparing her constant with the dead one. Sesshouaru realized his fault now, but Inuyasha doesn't, the half breed was to stubborn to commit that he maked a mistake. Sesshoumaru let then out a sigh of content, content with that the woman he want to mate, is worried about him.'' Kagome it's nothing, i have only a lot of things on my mind, and i have to deal with these things''. He answered her. After that minutes past in silence, Kagome stood up, and walked to Sesshoumaru to sit before him. Sesshoumaru look at her questionly, but was suprised with her next action. She put her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.'' Sesshoumaru, you know, you can count on me, i will always be here for you''. She said. And sesshoumaru was in shock with her words, but also ubelievable happy to hear those words from her. With a very beatiful smile on his face, he put his arms around her waist. As he pulled her closer, he said two words Kagome thought never to hear from him.'' Thank you''. Kagome was so happy, that he could see it in her eyes when she pulled back. She gave him a 100% genuine smile. And at this moment Sesshoumaru wished that this could least forever. But he knew they should head back to camp. So he stood up, and offered Kagome his hand, and Kagome then got it that they needed to head back, so she took his hand, and walked by his side. With a very beautiful smile on her face. And Sesshoumaru smiled at her too. Although she didn't saw that because it was dark. But Sesshoumaru didn't mind. He knew, she would see him everyday smile at her, once they are mated.

AN: well this was it for this chapter sorry guys. But please review, i serieusly want to know what you guys think.

Loves,

Ezra Oztam.


	8. auther's note

AUTHERS NOTE FOR BIG FANS:

Sorry if i interrupt my story with this note but i wanted to tell you all, that i made a new E-mail adress for everyone who wants to talk with me, just on the mail or on msn, i just created this account esspecially for you guys. So this is the adress

Ezra-oztam hotmail . com.

Well if you cant see it here, you can see it on my profile hope you like the idea

So i hope you guys will send me something or want to talk with me. Well hope to speak you soon!

Xxx,

Ezra Oztam.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: BIG NEWS, FOR BIG FANS, IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME THROUGH MAIL OR MSN, I MADE AN ACCOUNT FOR YOU GUYS, THE E-MAILADRESS IS , well hope to hear soon from you guys! Well now on with the story.

Chapter 8.

It was night, and the fire illuminated the whole camp. In that camp rested a demonslayer, a pervert of a monk, a little foxdemon, a little human girl, a friendly two-headed dragon, a two tailed catdemon, a half dogdemon, a undead Priestess, a sexy… very handsome dogdemon lord, and a very beautiful Young Priestess who goes under the name of, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome sat leaning against a tree, watching at the fire, as it gave them light, and warmth. Weeks had past since she had that convesation with Sesshoumaru, even after these weeks, Kagome sometimes still blushes when she lookes at the handsome dogdemon, she couldn't help but feel some strange feelings inside when she looked at him, feelings that are growing stronger for the lord of the mighty West. Feelings that were stronger then she had for Inuyasha, and she couldn't stop being concerned about it. Come on, she has the right to be concerned, she knew where this was going, she was falling for Sesshoumaru. And not just a bit, but completely. Well that's what maked her concerned, when she falls in love with Sesshoumaru, her heart will be broken, again. Because he, The Demonlord of the West, Sun of Inu Taisho, hated humans, and well she was human, and she couldn't change. At that thought her face began to sadden.

Sesshoumaru noticed her sad expression, and frowned.' A smile suits her better'. He thought. But his was stopped by the toad demon, Jaken, who just walked in the camp. The toad bowed to his lord.'' Lord Sesshoumaru, there is news from the other Lords, they gave me this scrowl, milord''. The little imp bowed, and gave the scowl to his beloved lord, and then backed away. Sesshoumaru eyed the scrowl First, and then First frowned at what he read, but then realized the oppertunitie that this would give him with The little blue-eyed vixen. Sesshoumaru smiled a true smile, and that took everyone's attention. They all stared at shock, but most Jaken.'How come milord is smiling, he usually hates to attend such things'. The little imp thought. Sesshoumaru turned to the rest of the Group, and saw all of there's questionly expression. Then he saw Kagome stand up and walk to him.'' Uhm, milord, is there good news in that scrowl, that gives you such a beautiful smile''. She asked innocently. And Sesshoumaru smiled more at that, his eyes softened for a brief moment before they turned cold.'' Well, Kagome, There is. It's a invitation, for a ball that will be held at the Nothern lord's home, he said that this one could also bring company, so this one thought it would be more enjoyabler with you all there, that is if you want to come ofcours?''. He explained and asked. Kaome eyes sparkled when she heard that, and nodded. Sesshoumaru looked then to the rest, who all nodded, except for Inuyasha, who 'keh'd', and with that Sesshoumaru indicated it was his term for 'fine'. Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly at the childisch behavior of his younger brother.'' Well then tomorrow we will head towards the Northern Palace''. With that said, everyone went to sleep.

And even Sesshoumaru slept dreaming of what might happen at the ball.

AN: oh wow, i wonder what sesshy would be dreaming, hopefully not something perverted.

Sesshoumaru: What This Sesshoumaru dreams is none of your concern, Ezra.

Me: what you mean you were dreaming something perverted, oh bad sesshy, Kagsie is still a virgin.

Sesshoumaru: …..

Me: haha got ya! Well Sesshoumaru be careful with her buddy, she is my maincaracter.

Sesshoumaru: you dont tell this Sesshoumaru what he should do.

Me: well yeah i do, because i write this story remember. And be nice to me, because you forget also i decided to give you the lovely Kagome, if you are not going to be thankful i will put you with someone else got it?

Sesshoumaru: *bows to me* yes mistress.

Me: haha i got sesshy under controll.

Well this was is it for this chapter i will post another one soon i am busy with it right now.

Hope you like it please comment or review.

Xxx

Ezra-Oztam.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

So there they were, on there way to the Northern Palace. And as of now Sesshoumaru walked ahead, Inuyasha behind him with Kikyou by his side, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, on Kirara. And Rin togheter with Kagome on Ah-Uhn, Jaken holding on to the reins of the two-headed dragon. Everyone was most excited, mostly Kagome, she had never been on a bal. So she was extremely excited.

Although with all her excitement. Kagome couldn't think about one little detail about the bal. So she decided to ask little Rin about it.'' uhm Rin''. She started. '' Yes, Lady Kagome?''. The innocent child said, with a big smile on her face. Kagome blushed at the 'Lady'remark. But ignored it. so she went further on with her question, not knowing that the demonlord was also listening.'' Well Rin, i have never been on a bal before so i don't know what i should wear. I don't have anything fort hat kind of stuff, and i think i can't go in my modern clothes''. At this Sesshoumaru stiffined. She was right, she couldn't where _that._ If a man or demon saw her like that, all of them will try to pursue her. And Sesshoumaru didn't like the thought of someone coming close to what was _his. _But for now he needed to stop thinking about that, he needed to First reassure Kagome First. '' Kagome don't worry, this Sesshoumaru shall have a kimono ready for you for the bal''. He said, Kagome nodded with relief. and then he thought about going to ask to Akira if she wanted to make a kimono for Kagome. Akira was the most talented woman in making beautiful clothes, and she had also made his kimono, he knew Akira well, she was the best friend of his Father and his Mother, they were always fond of her. So Sesshoumaru thought, if anyone was going to make Kagome a Kimono, Akira should be the one.

So they headed out further towards the Nothern Palace.

-that night at the camp-

Everyone was around the fire. It wasn't quiet, almost everyone was talking to eachother, about all kind of stuff. It went on as that for half a hour, till Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted.'' Jaken! Come here''. Everyone look at the dogdemon, while he called for his retainer, eager to know wherefor he needed him. The toad walked towards his Lordship, and bowed respectfully.'' Yes, milord.''. the little imp asked. The lord took a scrowl out of his hoari, and gave it to Jaken.'' Make sure this scrowl will come as fast as possible to Akira''. He said.'' But milord, Akira?''. The toad asked, but was silenced by a death glare from the demonlord. The imp bowed, and leaved immediately. Everyone looked at the demonlord questionly. Wanting to know what he was up to, and waiting for a explanation. But he just shrugged casually. Then everyone just ignored it, and went back to there talking. Everyone except for a certain Blue-eyed Priestess, who just stayed focused on the demonlord. Sesshoumaru noticed this, and smirked. He loved those blue eyes, and that was what he was going to show with the kimono, and the flower that should represent her. He tucked his hand in his Haori to feel the flower of his choice, he just went back Yesterday night to the present to get what he wanted, with the help of the Little boy Souta ofcourse.

' A Rose as a sign for my affection towards you, it will explain every bit of it, and the colour suits you the best, my dear Priestess, you shall be mine, no time'.

An: well did you like it? did i do a good job? Pleas review, or comment? Those thing inspire me to write so how more comments how faster i write. SO PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT I BEG YOU!.

Sesshoumaru: dont sounds so Hopeless, Ezra. You dont need them to write a story that will bring this Sesshoumaru and Kagome together.

Me: ah that's sweet of you do you think i am really that good.

Sesshoumaru: no, but you could use the peptalk.

Me: SESSHOUMARU DONT SAY IT THEN IF YOU DONT MEAN IT. AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE MEAN, DO I HAVE TO GET KAGURA HERE, YOU KNOW SHE VERY CLINGY TO YOU!.

Sesshoumaru: *shudders at thought* NO! I DIDNT MEAN IT, SERIEUSLY!.\

Kagura: SESSHOUMARU! * RANS TO SESSHOUMARU AND HUGS HIM*.

Sesshoumaru: OH HELL NO! *RANS AWAY WITH KAGURA AFTER HIM.*

Me: haha, well you better learn next time Sesshy. Well this was it for this time. Dont worry over Sesshy, he will be okay for the next Chapter. But i hope you likei t, oh Yeah Kagome want to say something!

Kagome: well Thank you Ezra. First of all, Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha if she did, i would live my happy ever after with Sesshy over there *points to Sesshoumaru* and well i hope you revie or comment this chapter, Ezra can use some good things for her live right now. Well this was what i wanted to say, BYE!

Me: BYE!

Sesshoumaru: HELP ME! GET HER OFF ME!

Kagura: OH SESSHOUMARU! I LOVE YOU!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

'' Lord Sesshoumaru?''.

'' Yes, Rin?''.

'' when are we going to arrive at the Nothern Palace?''.

The little girl asked the stoic demonlord. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a bit of softness in his eyes. Although you couldn't almost see it, atleast nobody had seen it, except for the little Blue-eyed Priestess, who had now a big genuine smile on her face.

'' We should arrive soon, we are almost at the Gates of the Palace''.

He answerd her nicely. Rin nodded with excitement and exclaimed a 'YAY!' of joy. And indeed after a good 15 minutes of walking, they came to the Gates of The Nothern Palace. Sesshoumaru stopped before them.'' Who dares to enter our Lordship's Palace, say your name, and your intentions, or fall under the wrath of our lord''. One of the guards at the Gates demanded. And ofcourse Sesshoumaru wasn't fond of the tune the guard was speaking. So why not toy a little with them.'' Well guards, it seems that you have forgetten the Lord of the West, This Sesshoumaru isn't pleased, and it's not your Lord's Wrath you should fear now, but this one, because this one would enjoy see you all sufffer under this one's wrath, for offending him. So can we trespass, or do you need also the reason, because that would look obvious to this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru came for the Bal, and brought his companions with him, so they could also enjoy the festiveties''. He said, and after he was done speaking he had a triumphully smile on his face, when he saw the guards shudder with fear, and eyes wide as possible. Sesshoumaru had to keep it in, he always loved to toy with the guards of the Nothernlord, the Lord of the North was his best friend from when he still was a mere pup. And toying with the guards was always something they did together, mostly with the one the Nothernlord had, they were as stupid as possible.

As the guards opened the Gates, they were met with a handsome Young youkai, the youkai was probably a lion demon, he had long black hair with golden highlights, that was brought back in a high ponytail, and deep cheerfull orange eyes, his skin had the beautiful colour and the softness of a peach. And his smile was a innocent one, and as looked almost as a young child's smile. He would be called a prize by all of the females, and that's only over his lookes….

The lion demon approached the Group.'' Sesshoumaru, long time no see, old friend. And what is this brought company?''. The lion asked with a mischievieus grin on his face, as he stood befor the demonlord en patted his shoulder.'' Yes Akio, i hope it not a problem?''. Sesshoumaru asked, and the rest was amezed how the Nothern lord could be so so…_familiar._'' Oh no problem here, it nice to see you are around more females then usual''. He said as he turned towards Rin, then to Sango, Kikyou, and as last Kagome. He stopped at Kagome, en was hypnotized at her beauty, and her calming auro. Akio had the abbility to see people for who they truly inside are, that's why he could get along with the demonlord so well, he could read his emotions, his feelings, everything inside him. But he was suprised to see what this woman Kagome had been through, love, hatred, betrayel, half a soul taken away, almot killed so many times, but still she was so gentle, and sweet, loving towards every being no matter what that being was., he could see she didn't pretend any of it. she was truly such a amazing person, it was carved into her soul. And what a beautifull soul it was indeed. The Young lion couldn't take his eyes off her. But hen eeded to stop reading her for now, before it went suspicous.'' So wich of you lovely ladies has Sesshoumaru taken as his mate?''. At that remark the lion got a punch from Sesshoumaru.'' Oohhh, What was that for, Sesshou?''. Akio asked.'' That was for your childish behaviour, none of them are my mate, two of these woman are even taken idiot!''. Sesshoumaru shot out to him, with a slight red tint on his cheeks, Akio noticed this.'' Oh Sesshoumaru! There is no reason to be emberrased about the fact you are still untouched, and single! I am your companion through that, and dont worry, one they there shall come a lady of our status, a woman who is worth of our affection!''. The Young lord exlaimed. But now he donei t, Sesshoumaru's eyes amost bled red at that comment.'' Akio! Stop this nonsense immiadetely, if not, this shall be your last day to live!''. Sesshoumaru sneered. Akio grinned.'' Well i think i should take my leave, and run from my friend, my dear geusts my servants shall show you all to your rooms, for now wish me luck with running away from maddie Sesshy, oh no, GOODDAY!''. Akio said and exclaimed, as Sesshoumaru tried to grab him, but Akio dodged him, and run at full speed away, with a crimson red eyed Sesshoumaru after him. The whole Group watched in awe at the event that just had ocurred. And then everyone just burst out in laughter at the two demonlords.

''OH! Will this day be any crazier then it now allready is?''. Kagome asked through her laughter.

But what she didn't knew that yes, this day will be more crazier then it allready is.

An: well well, look at that. Akio got Sesshy mad! This was it for this chapter sorry if it is a bit short. But i got this idea and i knew it was perfect.

Sesshoumaru: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM IN THE STORY, AND EVEN LIKE THAT!.

Me: well Akio is a good friend of you is he not? Well i thought if i brought him in the story he could reveal some of your secrets. Oh now that you remind me off him. AKIO!.

Akio: Yes Ezra.

Me: Akio tell us one of Sesshy's secrets.

Sesshoumaru: WHAT N-* PUNCH HIM KNOCK OUT!*.

Akio: okay…. Well this one time he tryed to ask a girl out, because of his mothers demand you could say, when we were just 100 years old, in human age we would be like 9 or 10. Well further on. When het tried to ask this girl to go to the festival with him, the only thing he choked out were 'You… Festival… i need… go' and after that he just took off. It was so funny, i just couldn't believe my very eyes, THE SESSHOUMARU. Had just took off before a girl. Well you could see his mother's angered face when he came back, and hadn't ask the girl out.

Me: HAHAHAHA! OMG! UNBELIEVABLE! HAHAHAHA! POOR SESSHY!

Sesshoumaru: uhhh What happened?

Me: i knocked you out to hear your secret Mr. Perfect with the girls. Well now not so perfect anymore are we?

Sesshoumaru: AKIO! WHEN THIS ONE GETS YOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!* CHASES AFTER AKIO*.

Akio: AAH! SESSHOUMARU PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SHE IS PERSISTENT.

Sesshoumaru: COME BACK HERE WHELP!

Me: well this was it now for this time. Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for those who review, or comment. And also the poeple who read my story ofcourse. Well Akio can you say it for me please. I know you are busy but…

Akio: AAH NO PROBLEM! PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT ON EZRA STORY, BECAUSE I WANT TO BE STILL ALIVE AFTER THIS! SO PLEASE SAVE ME!


	12. Chapter 11

An: heey everybody, i got a suprise for you all, I, yes I got a interview with Sesshy and Kagome, you can watch it on this link on Youtube. .com/watch?v=Tc-O-phoc6Q. please tell me if you like it. and if i should continue with these interviews. Although this interview didn't last long. Hmm. Well on with the story.

Chapter 11.

Sesshoumaru had stopped chasing Akio for now because Jaken was back with Akira with him. Akira and he were now in his chambers that he got from Akio.

'' So i got already one kimono ready. The one you specific wanted. Here''. She told him as she handed him the kimono over. If Sesshoumaru wasn't one to control his expression, and emotions as well as he did, he would First of all gasp, then gape mouth wide open at the beautiful kimono that was handed to him. He fingered the silk of the kimono, the kimono was sapphire blue, and had a white crescent moon on each sleeve, and also one on the right shoulder, further below, the kimono had pathern of white snowflakes, and everything was complete with the silver obi. Oh how wonderful his Kagome would look in this. Was his thought. And he surely couldn't wait to see it on his Priestess.'' You have don your job well Akira''. He complemented her, he doesn't do dat to often, but now, that was the least he could do.'' Well everything for my best friend's pup. Oh Sesshoumaru i forgot to mention your mother is also coming to the bal of the Nothernlord''. Sesshoumaru flinched at that announcement. He hadn't told his mother yet that he had found his future mate. And he flnched ones more at the thought what his mother would do when she found out that the female human was. Sesshoumaru didn't even want to think at that, and shook his head to clear his mind.'' Is it a female for who you fear for?''. Akira asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the demoness, and then nodded.'' Do you want her as your mate?''. Once again he nodded.'' Who is she?''. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.'' Her name is Kagome, she is a human priestess, she is the Shikon Priestess''. He said with proud and a bit of worry in his voice.'' I have a feeling ther is more to it with this woman, is there also another thing you should tell me?''. She asked.'' She is from 500 years in the future, and she is friends with my halfbrother, Inuyasha''. He told her. She nodded, closed her eyes to think. After a few moments she opened them, and gave him a goofy smile.'' Ach do not worry Sesshy, your mother doesn't have actually a thing against humans. She just didn't like Izaoyi, because your mother believed she stole your Father away. But don't worry, if this girl makes you happy, she wouldn't even dare to do something. She doesn't want to hurt you anymore, Sessho''. She said with a big crazy smile on her face.'' Very well Akira, This one trusts you. And please don't act so foolish around Kagome, like Akio did earlier''. '' Oh Sesshoumaru, you know i am tenthousend times worser then Akio. But don't worry i will try to keep it in''. She said whil laughing. Sesshoumaru growled at her. As he stood to leave, but when he opened the door, she spoke again.'' I see Sesshoumaru, she even get's you turned on when you speak of her, the evidence is between your pants pup. Go and release quick before i get a show here. And try not to take to quick boy, she looks like one who could use some time!''. Akira said cheerfully, and as Sesshoumaru turned to her direction, she was already gone. Sesshoumaru shook his head, and left the room with the kimono for his soon-to-be mate.

-Kagome's chambers-

Kagome sat in her chambers together with Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippou, Akio, and Kirara. Inuyasha and Kikyou were in there own chambers doing God who know's what. After a while after chatting Kagome suggested to do a game. The game of her chioce was truth or dare.'' Okay, Rin you First. Truth or dare?''. Kagome asked the Young girl.'' Dare''. She answered.'' I dare you to kiss Shippou on the cheek!''. She told her. Rin blushed a bit, but then stood up and gave a chaste peck on the cheek to shippou.'' Aahh!''. They all called.'' Okay Sango my love, Truth or dare?''. The perverted monk asked.'' Truth''. '' Oh! Miroku can i ask a question to Sango! I know a really good one, Promise!''. Kagome told him. He nodded, with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.'' Okay, Sango do you really hate it when he gropes you?''. Kagome asked. Sango blushed at that question, and slightly panicked, but then calmed down and answered.'' No, not entirely, but it only seems he is after me to grope me!''. She almost yelled in anger. Miroku looked at Sango in a almost Apologetic manner.'' I am sorry my dear Sango. If i gave you that idea. It just i love you so much my love, that i just cant resist''. He said softly. Sango sighed and then went on with the game.'' Okay, Lord Akio, Truth or Dare?''. She asked the Lion demon.'' Truth''. He answered simply.'' Okay tell us one of the secrets of THE LORD SESSHOUMARU''. Sango asked him sort of. He chuckled at that, and began thinking, after a moment he snapped his fingers.'' Ah well it a secret you ask. You shall get one. Well this one time, i wanted to pool a prank to him. We were bot so around 140, human age 14, and well the ladies began coming after us. Well Sesshoumaru being the woman magnet he always is, hated always when the woman were trying to touch him in a manner that wasn't very nice. Well after he pushed me in the pig pool, i wanted revenge. So i took a dozen of woman, and putted them in his room. After a meeting with his father i lead him back to his chambers, and then i pushed him in, and locked the rooms. You had to see him when i opened the door. He ran away, as a cat would from taking a bath, and also all the woman followed him! It was hilarious!''. He told them, and everybody was in tears of laughing. Sesshoumaru who was standing before the door of the room, was now standing with crimson eyes, 'damn Akio, he will get his payback!' he thought. As he was on the point of opening the door but then heard Akio speaking again.'' Okay, okay, Kagome Truth or Dare?''. Akio asked. Sesshoumaru stood still.'' Truth''. '' okay who are you in love with?''. At that Kagome blushed a deep shade of red.. and answered simply.

'' Sesshoumaru''.

An: sorry cliffy. But i wanted to stop there. For the dramatic effect. And i wanted to so all your faces. Hahaha. Sorry don't be too mad at me. I will go further with the next chapter right now. And i will be done tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru: hurry up woman. I wanted to hear more of my kagome.

Me: Sessho? What did i told you about being nice? Or shall i get Akio and Akira? They could hep me torture you fors ure? Or shall i ask to Kagome if she wants to stop with you know what…

Sesshoumaru: *pales* you wouldn't dare.

Me: oh i would. Believe me so obey and be a good doggy, or Akira and Akio will keep tormenting you in this story.

Sesshoumaru: *sits and is being quiet*

Me: good boy! Okay HEY KAGOME COME OUT HERE! IT'S TIME!

Kagome: serieusly? I am so sorry that i am late!

Me: no Problem Kagsie, You know you look hot!

Sesshoumaru: What are you wearing?

Kagome: oh this black leather outfit? I thought you would like it.

Sesshoumaru: * drools*.

Kagome: hihi, ah well, okay here it goes, Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha, although i wished she did then i could wear this every day. But yeah, she does own Akio and Akira, and ofcourse the plot of this. PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT! IF YOU DO, INUYASHA IS GOING TO HUG EVERYONE THAT THAT DOES!

Inuyasha: HEY! WHY ME, WHY NOT THAT BASTARD!

Kagome: because he is mine! And nobody is going to touch him but me. So you are going to that now shut your mouth Inuyasha, we are going to end this. Well back to you Ezra.

Me: well thank you Kagome! Well this was it hope you enjoyed it! please Review or Comment!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

''_Sesshoumaru''._

At that name everyone gasped, everyone except for Akio, who actually already suspecte dit.'' So you don't love Inuyasha anymore, Kagome?''. Sango asked, with concern in her voice.'' Nope, got over that two-timer since like what a year ago''. Kagome anwered.'' So how did you fall in love with the deadly, cold, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Westernlands, it also seems to be impossible for me to fall in love with someone like him?''. Miroku asked, Kagome looked a look that serieusly said 'if you dare to say that again, he is better then you think!'. And at that look Miroku looked at her as if she had grown a second head.'' I think i actually kinda liked him already when we met, but i think i actually have realised it, when i came back from my home, on that snowy night''. She said, and closed her eyes.

_*flashback*( retelling of chapter 1 You are just like snow0._

_Kagome climbed out of the well. Sitting on the rand of it she looked in the distants as snow continued to fall upon her, waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. She didn't wore her school uniform anymore. She now wore simple t-shirt's with jeans, and with much comfortabler Shoes._

_Kagome was still waitting for halfdemon, while waiting thinking where he could be. ' Did something go wrong? Were they attacked by Naraku while I was gone?'. Her thoughts were keeping on, not awere of a certain demon lord watching. Then as Kagome stood to walk, she got her answere, she saw soulcollecters flying by. Kagome sighed for a moment.'' So he is gone of to kikyo, idiot''. She thought out loud. Sesshoumaru watching from the shadow's smirked when she called is halfbreed of a brother an idiot. Sesshoumaru had watched her for quite some time now. He was interested in her. She was so diffrent from the other humans. She was loyal, strong, beatiful, smart, a bit clumsy yes, but she hadn't much flaws._

'' _I think I will just stay here, here i atleast have peace''. Sesshoumaru was snapped back by her voice. Watching her carefully as she sat down in the snow. Kagome looked to above her, to the sky, watching as snowflakes fall down from heaven. Kagome stretched her arm out and opened her hand, watching as a snowflake came to her palm. Kagome took her hand closer, and watched the snowflake, talking to herself again. '' Snow, it reminds me of someone. It reminds me of the great dog demon lord, Sesshoumaru''. Sesshoumaru was excally stunned by her thought.' Why does snow remind her of this Sesshoumaru?'. He thought as he decided to ask her._

'' _Priestess''. Kagome suprised, turned around to see the demon lord himself. Trying to calm herself down a bit she spoke. '' lord Sessoumaru, to what do i own the pleasure to see you here, milord?''. Kagome observed him, waiting for a response. When she get's one she was totally flushed. '' Priestess, this Sesshoumaru came to ask, as why the snow reminds you of this one?''. Kagome jaw dropped, frozen at the time, trying to calm again, she sighed. She knew she couldn't ignore the question, that he would demmand a answer. '' The snow reminds me of you, because you two have a lot in common''. Sesshoumaru was confused, although you couldn't see it on his face.' What does this Sesshoumaru have in common with snow?'. '' Explain''. Was all he said. Kagome thinking of how to explain it wel, when she knew it how to explain, she gave a satisfied nod to herself.'' Well Lord Sesshoumaru. The things you have in common. Well snow is beautiful, it sparkle's in the sunshine, and it's glows pure withe in the night, you are also beautiful, but yet so cold, you can also be deadly like snow''. At did moment Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow.'' Priestess, this Sesshoumaru is far more deadlyer then snow, it cannot kill''. '' First please lord Sesshoumaru, use my name Kagome. And you are wrong, snow can kill. When someone stays to long in the snow, that person will die from the cold. But further on the supject 'what do you have in common with snow'. At this moment Kagome was silent, afraid for the reaction of her next words. With a deep sigh.''you both can melt''. Sesshoumaru was stunned at her words. You could even see it clearly on his face.'' Yes, snow is cold, also you are cold. But if a person hold on to snow or to you, you two will eventually melt, that's why snow reminds me of you Lord Sesshoumaru''. Kagome looked at the stioc demon lord. Clasping her hands togetther. She discided to go back to village.'' Well lord Sesshoumaru, I should take my leave. All of my friends are probally waiting for me''. She declared and then looked at one of the soulcollecters.'' Wel almost all of them''. She muttered under her breath, but Sesshoumaru heard it, and he what she meant.'stupid halfbreed, it's such a mistake to let such a woman as Kagome waiting for him. He is truly a fool for not seeing how wonderful she is'. '' Kagome''. Kagome was slightly suprised to hear his voice, she turned around and looked at the demon lord.'' Your thought's are amazing, you understand this Sesshoumaru better then uthers do. You are right in some way this Sesshoumaru is just like snow''. Kagome gave him a warm smile, she bowed then and turned around starting walking to the villaige but then he spoke again.'' And this Sesshoumaru is pleased, you found this one appearence like you called it 'Beautiful'''. Kagome was stunned, she quickly turned around with her mouth open, only to find him gone. Then Kagome began to blush, she couldn't imagine how that sounded to the demon lord. But with a deep intake of air, she turned around, walking back to the villiage. While a certain demon lord, were smilling in the trees. _

_*End Flashback*_

Kagome opened her eyes again, and saw all the stunned faces of her friends, even Akio was stunned. He hadn't thought that something like that could happen. Kagome chuckled at the sight of their faces.'' Well at that night i saw him as a gentle and nice guy, he actually also has a sense of humor. And i will never forget that night, he was so beautiful there in the snow. He could just melt away with it. that's when i really began to fallen for him. It's only too bad''. She told them. Akio looked at her.'' Why too bad?''. He asked. She looked at him, and considered him for a moment, and then spoke.'' He hates humans, even if he doesn't hate them all, he will never love someone that is human, atleast not wanting to marry of some sort of thing. He only goes for full blooded demonesses, and i am no demon, God has made me human for something, and i dont know the reason yet but that's what we gotta find out isn't it? but even if i find the reason, it won't help me with becomming a demoness so he can love me. So i already know now atleast not like it was with Inuyasha, that i am not worthy of him, i am only human, ugly in comperherson with other woman, my intellegeance lower then that from most poeple, and i am a mere reincarnetion, a copy of the original Priestess Kikyou, i am nothing compared to her, or to anybody, i am nothing. And i have no problem with that''. She paused, and looked at her hands in her lap.'' Because even if i am that wortheless, i can still love, and as long as i give love, and take nothing, i am not 100% worthless. If i can love someone, and ask no love , or anything in return, i have a reason then to live, a purpose in this useless life of mine. I can give love for those who needs it and wants it. as long as i can do that i am happy. And i am happy i can give my love to Sesshoumaru, he has done a lot for me,like he always puts up for me against Inuyasha. Or help me if i need any help. He is wonderfull, and he deserves much beter then me. Hmm. But it doesn't matter, he doesn't have to love me back, as long as he allows me to be his friend, and give him the love i want to give him, i am happy''. She said with a pure genuine smile. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist together behind the door, he couldn't believe it what he just heard. The girl he loves so much, adores, almost has a obsession for her, thinks of herself as unworthy of him? And not only that, she thinks also her life is useless, that she is a mere copy of that wench of a claybitch. Sesshoumaru's eyes bledded red by now, he wanted to kill someone, and namely a halfdemon that goes by the name of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knew fors ure it was the halfbreeds fault for this. Sesshoumaru sighed, but then again, he was here now right? Sesshoumaru wanted to take the pieces of her broken soul, and bring it together, because her soul was too beautiful, to b ebroken. At that thought, came also the thought back of killing the stupid halfbreed.' calm down!', he screamed to himself in his mind. He needed to calm down, he couldn't kill te halfbreed, if he did, Kagome would surely hate him for it, because even after everything Inuyasha had done to her, she was still so closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, they were back tho beautiful amber-gold. He was going to prove how worthy she was of him, how he thanked Giod for bringing her to him. He was going to show that in some way, and when didn't he know but he was going to work on it and was going to succeed. His mate-to-be shouldn't think of herself as poorly as she did, even if she didn't knew that she was his mate-to-be.

Sesshoumaru was always the type to make sure that everything was perfect with what he considered was _his._

_And She is mine!_

Me: well that was it for this chapter. sorry i am not in the mood for torturing Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: why not Ezra?

Me: well i had putted in this story many things of my thoughts on my live, and a bit of that of you in the anime, Kagome. It just i feel the samething as what is written here above. I have two sisters, who i am being compared to most of the time and i hate it! i can do nothing about this, i am born this way! Useless, i am not them! I AM NOT THEM GOT IT I HATE IT! I AM NOT PERFECT FUCKING GOT IT! * burst out in tears :'( *

Kagome: aah come here Ezra i will always love you just the way you are. You have not to be like them to be loved. Believe me, Sesshoumaru loves me for who i am, and not because people sees me as Kikyou or anything.

Me: sniff sniff thank you Kagome, uhmm Kagome can you ask it this time i am not really in the mood.

Kagome: Sure, no problem.

Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha only Akira and Akio, and please review and comment. We are sorry if you dont like it that it wasn't this time as funny as it was before in our conversations, but Ezra couldn't help it, so please forgive her. Well goodbye hope you like it!


	14. Chapter 13

An: well sorry for the late update, but yeah had the last days tough. But that doesn't stop me with writing. Well on with the story now.

Chapter 13.

'_And She is Mine!'._

With that thought he flared his aura out, and knocked on the door. He opened the door when he heard a 'Come in' from Akio. As he opened the door he saw all the eyes were on him, but he didn't pay attention to any of them, except for Kagome. And he smirked as he saw that she blushed from his attention.'she is cute when she blushes, and it pleases this Sesshoumaru, that he is the one that cost all of it'. a low satisfied growl excaped him, no one heard him except for Akio, who got a little matchmaker plan for those two. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him, but before it closed fully, it was stopped by a hand. Sesshoumaru looked behind him to see the person who tried to enter, and sure enough, it was idiotic half brother, with his undead lover.'' Heey! Can we too come in, you bastard! Heey Kagome!''. He yelled at Sesshoumaru, and greeted Kagome. Kagome gave him a sweet smile, and that was a thing Sesshoumaru didn't like it one bit. Akio notice this and thought about something to distract everyone.'' Oh well hello lord Inuyasha, care to join us for a game of truth and dare?''. He asked.'' Sure why not?''. The half demon answered, and sat down besides Miroku, with Kikyou by his side. Then Akio titled his head up so he could look at Sesshoumaru, and rose a slender eyebrow. Sesshoumaru understand what he wanted to ask, and nodded.'' Hn''. He said and then sat down not to far away of Kagome. Kagome smiled brightly at him.'' Well who is now?''. Kagome asked. '' Me!''. Akio called, as a little child.'' Okay then!''. Kagome said cheerfully, not knowing what was in for her….

'' Okay, Inuyasha! Truth or Dare?''. Akio asked. Inuyasha smirked.'' Dare ofcourse, there is nothing that i cann't do! So come on!''. He said with a determined look on his face, and fire in his eyes. He was going to show everyone how he good he was, ' Hopefully Kagome will think so too'. He thought with a bit of hope in his eyes mingled with the fire.'' Allright then, i dare you not talk unless you are spoken to, or yell, or object while this entire day! Or else you will get 150 sits and you need to that without complaining, if you fail. Understood?'. Akio said. Inuyasha huffed.'' Men! That's to easy, i am going to win this fors ure!''. The dog eared male said with a fist in the air.' Yeah you may win, but you will lose something else', Akio thought.'' Allright Inuyasha you can choose now''.'' The monk''. he said calmly.'' Dare''. The perverted monk said.'' Okay monk! I dare you to not say to any woman to bear your childeren fora n entire week!''. Inuyasha declared. Miroku looked awfull at that declaretion.'' Inuyasha, please my old friend, don't be so cruel, can i still choose Truth?''. The monk begged to his friend. The halfdemon shook his head, and then the prervert of a monk, pretented to be onconcious.'' Ah come on now Miroku we need to go further with the game so stand up would you?''. Shippou asked, and then Miroku shot up, and planned on payback.' And you know what they say about that, payback is truly a bitch, mostly in my case', he thought with a mischivious glint in his eyes. He turned to Sesshoumaru.'' Lord Sesshoumaru, Truth or Dare?''. he asked with fake innocence in his eyes.'' Dare''. Sesshoumaru answered not really caring. Miroku smiled at that.'' I dare you to kiss our beloved Lady Kagome, here and now''. He said. Akio's eyes widened.

' That was my idea!'

Me: well that was a short one but i needed to post something right? I didn't wanted to dissapoint you all, i am truly sorry.

Sesshoumaru: as you should be.

Me: and why is that?

Sesshoumaru: if you hurried up this Sesshoumaru could kiss Kagome earlier.

Me: Excuse MOI? BE HAPPY I AM GOING TO LET YOU KISS HER. OR ATLEAST HAVE THE CHANCE. YOU KNOW I GOT THAT PLANNED BUT NOW, WITH YOU AS A JERK! I AM DECIDING I AM NOT LETTING YOU KISS HER!

Sesshoumaru; WHAT? NO! THIS ONE DIDN'T MENA IT!.

Me: AH SHUT UP YOU CAN BETTER LEAVE ME ALONE OR I AM GONNA LET YOU KISS…

Sesshoumaru: who are you going to let this one kiss? There is no one this one is afraid of to kiss.

Me: well what do you think of Kagura or Kikyou?

Sesshoumaru: *sweatdrops*

Me: or maybe Inuyasha, on accident ofcourse i am not going to make you or inu-chan gay, i need you both to be jealous of the other. Althought it would be kind acute, you two falling for eachother, ah well that's a new aspect of the word ' Brotherly Love'.

Sesshoumaru: you wouldn't dare!

Me: oh i would and i could now. So say it for me, and i will look what i will do okay?

Sesshoumaru: FINE!

Sesshoumaru: Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha or it's Characters. She does own Akio and Akira. Please review or comment, i dont want to kiss that idiotic halfdemon!

Me: HAHA! WELL YOU HEARD THAT, SO IF YOU WANT TO HELP SESSHY, REVIEW OR COMMENT!


	15. Chapter 14

An: well i thought about it for a long time. So three day's and i decided if they are going to kiss or not… and the choice is….. oh just read the story to know how it goes.

Chapter 14.

'' _**You have to kiss our beloved Lady Kagome, right here and right now''.**_

That was his dare, and at that command he looked directly up at the pervertious monk, who had a grin on his face as he side-glanced to Inuyasha." What!''. The halfdemon exclaimed.'' You c-''. He was cut off by Akio.'' It is Sessho-kun's choice, and besides do you want to lose your dare? no abjections, no yelling, no talking unless spoken to!''. He said, with a calm face, although inside he was dancing, enjoying the pain of the halfdemon boy, Akio had seen through everyone before the game had begun, that was one of his gift, he could see what people had experienced, and their truest feelings, and emotions, that's why he and Sesshoumaru could get along, they understood eachother, he already seen through them a bit when they arrived at his palace, most of them were easy to read, except for Kagome, she had been through so much, and had seen so much pain and betrayel, but she still remained pure as ever. He was impressed to say atleast, and he also found out that the Young Priestess had feelings for his childhoodfriend. And was even more pleased to see that he returned the feelings. And when he knew the two liked eachother but didn't got the guts for it to tell eachother about it, he planned to play the matchmaker himself. But now imparrently he got a partner in crime, and a good one to say at that. Akio smiled at Miroku, before returning to look at Sesshoumaru who had a emotionless expression on, but Akio could see it in his eyes, he was suprised and.. and.. aroused maybe? Akio grinned inwardly at that, it was hard to get the ice lord turned on.'' So Sesshoumaru do you accept your dare, or not, and acknowledge you are incapable of this dare?''. Akio asked with a rased brow, and a curious glint in his eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at his idiotic friend.' Say yes, we accept, we must KISS MATE! NOW! ' his beast growled, and demanded. And sesshoumaru couln't agree more, this was a beautifull oppertunity to kiss her, and show her how much he loved her, without telling it to much, because this is merely a game, right?'' Sesshoumaru, you don't have to do it, please if you don't want to do this dare, it's fine with me. I know your dislike of most humans''. Kagome said, bowing her head down, look at her hands. Sesshoumaru was suprised to hear that from her. Yes he hated all humans, but now since Rin he didn't hate them that much more, he just was most of the time irritated because of them. But…' You are not most humans, Kagome. This one even doubts sometimes you are one' he thought silently. And then payed his attention back to her, his eyes softening. But before he could reply, the door was smashed open. Everyone turned to look who it was, and everyone save Sesshoumaru and Akio were suprised to see it was KOUGA!

'' Hey! Mutt-face, missed me?''. Kouga said, with a cocky grin. Inuyasha growled at the wolf.'' Yeah right! Who would miss a weak mangy wolf like you?''. Inuyasha spat back. Kouga ignored him at turned to look at the rest and asked.'' So what are you all doing?''.'' Truth or Dare, care to join us?''. Miroku asked.'' Is it fun?''.'' Oh very much, and just now it beginning to be very _interesting_''. Miroku answered with a misschivious glint in his eyes, Kouga didn't get it but shrugged and sat besides Akio.'' Allright who turn is it then?''. Kouga asked.'' Sesshoumaru's, and he chosed dare''. Sango replied.'''what was his dare?''. Akio glanced towards Miroku, and then looked back to Kouga.'' Kou-chan, he was dared to kiss Kagome-chan''. He told him. And Kouga fainted it the second that it was out. Everyone blinked, stunned at what just had occured, well they decided to go on with the game.'' Well Lord Sesshoumaru?''. Miroku looked at him. Kagome turned her head to him to say he really didn't have to. But was cut off as Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin, and pulled her lips to him. As their lips were sealed Kagome directly closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru was almost uncontrollable, one taste of the little Priestess was needed to get his legendary controll, slip away. He was now only focused on her and the kiss, the kiss was gentle, but then he wanted to deepen the kiss. So he putted his arms around her waist, and she her arms around his neck, and becam directly closer, he licked her bottemlip, begging for entrance, and she happily complied, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and battled with her tongue for dominance. By now everyone except for Miroku, Akio and the childeren, had fainted from the shock. When they parted for air, Sesshoumaru looked at the monk, the lion, and the childeren who all four of them giggled. Kagome blushed so hard, it looked as i fit was unhealthy. And she ran out of the room, embarrasment taking over, and running outside, towards the gardens. Sesshoumaru was stunned that she run away, just like the other four. But Sesshoumaru understood why it was. Come on it wasn't that hard to guess, it wasn't like she didn't like him, it was the embarresment that took over. He would have to talk to her, right now. So he stood up, and walked out the room, feeling a bit quilty at the embarresment of the one he loves. But he actually had only one thought about it.

' _The taste, unique in it's own way, and I was the one to taste it, and propably also the First. And it wil stay that way. No one tastes what is only to be mine!'_

An: well hope you liked it, i got four day's off now from school so i go in as a writing machine. Oh poor Kagome, why does Sesshy have to embaress her like that. Come on sessho-chan why were you so mean?

Sesshoumaru: this one didn't do nothing.

Me: just joking sesshy, you know i did this to get back to Inuyasha. That two-timer!

Sesshoumaru: indeed.

Me: hey? Could you do something for me.

Sesshoumaru: and what would that be.

Me: i got Inuyasha locked up in the basement, so i could torture him, but i am not in the mood right now to torture him. Will you do it please?

Sesshoumaru: do you have to ask? Give me the keys.

Me: here you go!* Sessho takes key and leaves*

Me: okay well we didn't see Akira for a while so i decided she can do the stuff. Akira YOUR TURN!

Akira: i am here! Allright hello everybody, listen to me, and listen good.

Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha, if she did, i would be there to bring sesshy and kagsie together, and i would happily marry Akio, well let's go on.

PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT, IF YOU WANT SESSHY AND KAGGIE MAKING IT UP!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

-in the gardens-

Kagome sat near a pond, watching the water and the fireflies, as they came by. It was sight to be treasured, but Kagome couldn't think about that, the only thing that was on her mind was what just had occured in the room. Lord Sesshoumaru, son of the Inutaisho, the one who hates human with a passion, just kissed her!'' Me! Me, Kagome Higurashi, plain old human Kagome! Did he lost his mind, or did i loose mine? This is impossible! What could he see in me, i am not a demoness, i am just a human girl, not even that! I am a reincarnetion, a copy of the original who has already been taken. What do i have, That he could possibly want? I mean i am not pretty, not smart, not powerfull, atleast not enough for him''. That was what she thought, but she didn't realized that she said it outloud, and that the demonlord of her thoughts had heard everything. And he was completely _**not**_ pleased! His chosen female shouldn't think she wasn't worthy of him, that was something he choosed if she was worthy or not, and he thought she was tenthousend times worthier then those demonfemales that were chasing him. She was pure, beautiful, real, and love itself. He wanted her! He wanted Kagome Higuraishi, Priestess from the future and of the Shikon no Tama. And he would assure her that he only wanted her, for enternity, and no one else, only her. He tried to calm himself, but it didn't do any good, because the next moment he knew, he had the little priestess in his arms, as she gasped in suprise, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. 'is it really him, or is it just a dream of mine?'. She thought. She looked over her shoulder towards the demonlord, still not believing that any of this is real. Until he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes, letting her see what he wanted, what he had desired, his truest feelings through his own eyes, only to be seen by only her. As she saw his lust, his longing, his passion, and his tenderness of love in his eyes, she shivered, and a deep blush creeped up her face. This was something hen ever could get enough of, her face covered in her blush, that was costed by him, Lord Sesshoumaru himself. As he smirked at her inoccence, and shyness, he thought about how to take things now, with all of this, he decided it was time to tell her, and if she didn't believe him, he will make it clear to her no matter what.

'' Kagome, You are the one this one wants, have no doubt about that, and in time, this Sesshoumaru shall show you how much, and please my dear Kagome, don't speak so lowly of yourself, you aren't plain, you are the farthest of that, your beauty, power, heart, soul, and mind, are far from that, your kindness, your love that you give to poeple comes straight from your heart, and that a rare thing, it already rare for humans, but even rareder for demons, your beauty is to good to be even called beautiful, it should be considered a insult for the beauty you posses, and your intellegence, you are far more smarter then any demon i ever met, your intellegence was even better then that of this one's parents and that says a lot, my dear. And remember this you are not a copy! That undead Priestess is nothing compared to you''. When she opened her mouth to say otherwise, that she wasn't beautiful, smart, powerfull, or good for anything at all, he brought his hand up, and silented her. When her mouth closed he continued.''she is nothing compared to you, you are alive, she isn't, you are powerfull, she isn't, you are kind, sweet, and innocent, she is isn't, she is filled and only exist with hatred. What my brother sees in her is beyond me, but i am glad that he foolishly choosed her, because otherwise This Sesshoumaru hadn't been given such a beautiful chance to prove you, his love for you''. Kagome looked wide-eyed at him when she heard the two words 'love' and 'you' in one sentence. She stared in disbelief, all this time she hoped, and loved, but was already satisfied as a place of a friend to him. She was then already so gratefull for just being his friend, but now he also tells her that he loves her? Oh she could just happily die. Not that she wanted to die already ofcourse, mind you? She had the most gorgues male for her, and he claimes he loves her. He got what she was thinking, and decided to just say the four words.'' Yes Kagome, i said it, and you know how i don't speak freely of my emotions, i rather show them through my actions, but i shall repeat them once more, just for you my love''. He said as he leaned closer in, with his lips next to her ear.'' I love you, Kagome''. He whispered, and she gasped at his word, oh how long she longed to hear those words, and from him! It was just to perfect.'' I don't need to hear it from you yet my dear Kagome. Because i have yet to proof myself to you, will you allow me to court you, so i can proove while we are courting that you are the one for me, and i for you?''. He asked. Kagome couldn't talk anymore, her voice long gone, so instead of saying yes, she nodded. And he understood. As he draw away from her, he looked into her eyes.'' Kagome, this one ask for forgiveness, for kissing you infront of everyone, but see, my beast is already hard to controll if it involves you, and when this one was dared to kiss you, he couldn't controll it anymore, this one wanted to take it easy, but as you already had seen, it was what difficult with this one's beast, when he got the chance to kiss his chosen female. Do you forgive me, Kagome?''. He asked, and was happy when she whispered the next.'' Why should I not? Although i don't understand why you need to be sorry. I mean i really liked it, when you did that. So don't worry!''. She smiled up to him, and he gave a little smile himself, and as Kagome saw this her whole face lightened up. He chuckled at her, she was a easy one to please, and he was happy, that even such little things would make her happy. Then he pulled out the blue rose, and took her hand, startled she looked up to him.'' My little Priestess, as a token of my feelings, and the beauty of you, this one wants to give it to you, it's a blue rose, and it also makes my feelings for you clear. The rose is untouched by time, it will never fade, because of a spell this one putted on it. this Sesshoumaru hopes it's to your liking, my lady''. As he putted the rose in her hand. She looked up to him, with tears of happyness, and then she threw herself to him and he catched her. He was happy she liked it. but he didn't expect what came next. She pulled his head closer, as their lips were sealed together, with a single blue rose between them, and so they stayed like that for the evening, content with being in eachothers arms.

And two persons watching in the shadows.

'' _**He/She was supposed to be mine!''.**_

An: a well that was it. who do you think is in the shadows, one i hope you think already now. The other is someone complete unexpected, or not. Who know. But one of the persons you should already know, because it a really dumb idiot.

Inuyasha: HEY! Dont call me a dumb idiot!

Me: who said i was talkin gabout you, i was talking about one of the persons in the shadows, you idiot, unless….

Inuyasha: i am going! See ya!

Me: oh oh oh, Inuyasha! You little two-timer! Next time you are dead!

Me: well enough of this, Shippou!

Shippou: yeah?

Me: will you do the stuffie thing for me?

Shippou: sure!

Shippou: Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha, she does own some caracters in this story that become involved with the main caracter, and the plot of it all. Well hope you liked it. please review or comment.

Me: thank you Shi-chan. Go get yourself some Candy! You deserved it!

Shippou: YAY!

_**Me: well this was it, thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys serieusly don't know how happy this makes me! So please continue on with the reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 16

An: sorry for interrupting the story again but i NEED TO ASK ALL SOMETHING. Someone on deviantart asked me if she could use my idea of the blue rose, her name is daddysgirl13. I told her i would ask First if it was okay with you guys, my readers of this story. So let me know what you guys think! Well on with the story, WOW CHAPTER 16! CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT? I DONT WEL FURTHER ON!

Chapter 16.

It was the day of the bal, two days later after their confessions. After they had confessed, and a really good make out session near the pond, they returned together to Sesshoumaru's chambers, where they just slept in eachother arms, just content bing in eachothers presence. The morning after, they had told everyone the good news, that they were courting. And Kagome and Sesshoumaru were absolutly suprised with the reactions of everyone, except Kikyou and Koga, but they were certainly surprised at the halfdemon's intake. While the rest of them except Kikyou and Kouga ofcourse who had a scowl on their face, had cheered, and whistled at the new couple in their pack, Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought they would be suprised atleast, or mad maybe, but they were most caught of guard, when Inuyasha didn't yell or anything, he just sat there quiet, not saying even one word or making one sound. Well they just shrugged ito ff, thinking it was no big deal. Oh how wrong they would be, when they found out what the jealous halfdemon could be planning. And somewhere far from the castle was also a not so very happy jealous wind sorceress, also plotting against the happy couple.

-Naraku's Castle-

Kagura was walking through the castle looking for Naraku. She was furious that the human Priestess could take her Lord Sesshoumaru. Hers! Not of that stinking human whore. Kagura would do everything to be SEsshoumaru's mate, and right now there was a problem in the way, that she needed to destroy. And she was going to ask the one who she despised most, well after Kagome now ofcourse, for help, Naraku. The halfdemon who held her life, and freedom, in his hand, the one she sweared never to ask for help, but now, for the one she wanted most, she would let it go, and ask him for help. She found him in a room of the castle together with Kanna.

''Naraku''. She said bitterly, as if speaking the name, was bringing poison to her.

Naraku looked up at the wind demoness, and smirked. He knew why she was here, he knew of her obsession with the DemonLord, and also knew of Sesshoumaru and Kagome.'' Yes Kagura?''. Naraku asked her. Kagura narrowed her eyes, something was off here, but then a moment later shrugged it of and dismissed it.'' I think you know already about Lord Sesshoumaru, and the flithy human Priestess, who goes by the name of Kagome''. She stated. He nodded, not actually happy how she called Kagome, yes he Naraku, the big bad halfdemon, had a thing for the little Priestess. But he let it slip for now.'' And you want the Priestess dead, do you not?''. He confirmed. She nodded.'' Very well, but she shall not be killed, you will get your beloved lord, but the Priestess shall be under my care, understood. Now leave and let me think Kagura''. He dismissed her when she nodded. After she left, he turned to Kanna and her mirror.'' Show me Kagome''. He commended. Kanna held her mirror up, and then it showed a laughing Kagome, while the childeren were tickling her. Naraku smiled at her melodieus laugh.'' Dear Kagome, you have many who crave for you, the wolf, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and far more males, you even got me craving for you, little Priestess, but we shall see who will win your heart, and i shall make sure i am the one, who shall win your pure, and beautifull heart''. het hen saw everyone coming to her, and also saw Sesshoumaru throw his arm around her, and Naraku's eyes narrowed a little, but then chuckled.'' Well Lord Sesshoumaru, let the games begin, for the prize of Kagome's heart, i shall look forward to our match''. He smirked, and dismissed Kanna, and his thoughts stayed on the little Priestess from the future, and what he would do to her once he got his hand on her.

-Back at the castle-

They were sitting under a sakura tree, Kagome on his lap, and her head on his chest, with Sesshoumaru having his arms around her waist. Almost everything was ready for the bal. So they decided to sit outside and relax. After they had sat for a while Sesshoumaru spoke,'' Kagome this Sesshoumaru has a present for you''. He said softly. Kagome looked up to him, with curiosty in her eyes. He chuckled at that. And then pulled the kimono out of his haori. And gave it to her, she gasped, as she saw the beautiful kimono. Tears began to come in her eyes from happinies. And at that Sesshoumaru's heart swelled with pride.'' Will you wear it tonight for the bal?''. He asked. She nodded , en throw her arms around him.'' Thank you, Sesshoumaru!''. She thanked him. As she pulled back, they looked at eachothers eyes and then Sesshoumaru leaned closer in, and closed his eyes, and also Kagome closed her eyes, when almost their lips touched, their was a voice interrupting.

'' Sesshoumaru Taisho, son of Inu Taisho, son of mine, Satori Taisho, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT FILTHY HUMAN WENCH!''. Oh and Sesshoumaru knew who's voice that was. And when he turned to his mother, he had only one thought.

' _**Curse. It. all!'**_

Me: so what you think? Well hope you like it and please tell me if you thing it's okay or not if Daddysgirl13 use my blue rose idea, because i dont want to say anything before asking you guys! Well hey! Where Sesshy?

Akio: hihi, i know where he is, and i have a suprise for you ezra!

Me: for me what?

Akio: follow me.

Me: *follows towards Sesshy's dressingroom* *Akio opens Sesshy dressingroom*

Me: OMG! Is he sleeping?

Akio: yes he is, here you have some make up. * gives me make up*

Me: oh Akio you are genius, i love you!

Akio: thanks, i knew i was a genius.

Me: okay well what should we do? Red lipstick or pink?

Akio: i think more red, because he is more the sexy type then the cute type.

Me: yeah you are right.

Akio oh lets also write something on his shirt! With the lipstick!

Me: yeah i will do the writing wait a sec.

….

Akio: well are you done.

Me: yes i am done look!

Akio: *reads*

_***REVIEW OR COMMENT PLEASE, OR I SHALL MAKE SESSHOUMARU A GIRL!***_

Akio: hahaha. Well you guys got the message, wish me luck with this pschyco.

Me: hey! I am not a pschyco! I am emotionally and mentally not 100%! And i have a trauma, but further nothing! Understood. Now run or i will bit your head off.

Akio: help!


	18. Chapter 17: Mother's opinion

An: hey everybody, who reads my story, i got news, if you like to make a story or a fanart of Sesshoumaru and Kagome base don this story, please upload it then on the Group i made for it on deviantart. as long as you post it there i have no problem if you use anything from my story, as long as i can see it in that Group. It is called YAJSL, as in You are just like snow. Well, hope you guys want to join in, even if you are fan or a reader please join i want to know how many people actually likes this story, and if i should continue with writing fanfiction? Please tell me!

Chapter 17.

When Kagome heard the voice, and saw that Sesshoumaru turned to the owner of the voice, she also turned to the person. And she gasped what she saw, before her stood a female, with beautiful silver hair, that was hold up in ponytails, golden eyes, and a crecent moon on her forhead.' She could be the female version of Sesshoumaru'. Kagome thought. The woman sneered towards Kagome, when she saw her turn around, Kagome trembled in fear, who was this woman? Sesshoumaru's mother had now crimson eyes, and was snarling towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome's uneasiness, and fear, so he narrowed his eyes at his mother before adressing her.'' Mother''. He said. And the dogdemonness stopped snarling, and her eyes turned back to gold. Sesshoumaru's mother looked up at her son, waiting for him to continue. Kagome had gasped when she heard him call her mother. Because if the woman didn't approve of her because of her humanity, would Sesshoumaru then turn his back to her? Would he leave her again? Kagome had now all kind of questions and fears in her head, she was depressing herself right now. And Sesshoumaru sensed also right now her depression and distress, and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to right now contain his beast for comming out, and growl at his mother, but he kept it all in with his famous controll.'' Kagome, go check on the pups, and come later to my study. Allright?''. He asked. Kagome looked up to him with concerned eyes, he nodded, and kissed her head to reassure her, that it was fine. She nodded and stood up, and bowed to him and his mother, after that she turned and left in search for the childeren. After she was far enough, he turned again to his mother, wating for her to speak. After moment of silence she spoke.'' Why did you give that girl a gift, and most importently why had it our crest on it, the crescent moon? You know that we only give that towards the we wish to mate as a coruting gift. So why did you gave it, and why did you let her kissing you almost Sesshoumaru!''. She yelled the last part out. Sesshoumaru not really impressed, but narrowed his eyes further at her.'' Mother, This Sesshoumaru is aware of what he did, and doesn't regret it, not even a bit. And as for the kiss, i was the one who insisted it, not she mother. And before you begin yelling again about how inappropriate this is, that i am giving her courting Gifts, because she cannnot be my mate, of her humanity, but that where you are wrong mother. She will become my mate one way or another, i shall wait for, and i shall do everything to make her happy, and to become my mate. It is not only i who wishes it mother, also my beast, and i know you know that when a beast and it's master has chosen, and both pleased with the chosen female, they shall not back down till that female is theirs''. He told her the last part when he saw she had opened her mouth to argue. And was closed when he was done, with wide eyes she stared at her son. But thenshe sighed, she knew now he truly adored this human woman, and wouldn't argue, she would try to get along with the female that had her son's heart.'' Very well Sesshoumaru, but tell me one thing''. Sesshomaru nodded for her to continue.'' You need me to promise you really want this, and that you will not tire of her. Isaw the pain in her eyes, she has through much, and i dont want to see you both in pain''. Sesshoumaru was stunned to hear is mother's words. But then when he was out of his shock he nodded is head.'' I shall never tire of her, mother. And i shall never cause her pain, or let anyone hurt her, she has indeed been through alot, and this Sesshoumaru wishes it to stop right here and now''. His mother smiled at his words, she now knew that she has nothing to fear, he wouldn't be like his father, she also was happy at the thought her son getting mated. Dont get her wrong, she needs First to know the little priestess, but she had waited fors o many years for grandpups, how she desired it. she shook her head at the thoughts.'' Sesshoumaru, i shall try to accept her, and hope we could be a good mother and daughter-in-law. But i think you should go to her now, you are free to go now''. As soon as she said that, he was gone. Looking for his mate-to-be. And he found her easily in the gardens, she was now being tickled by Shippou and Rin, he heard her laughter, and shouts for mercy, he chuckled, and was debating on wether to save her, or help the childeren torture her. Well it was the last one. He walked up to them.'' Can This Sesshoumaru join the torturement of the little Priestess?''. The childeren looked up to him, and gave him a big smile and nodded, while Kagome shoook her head, begging him not to do it. but with the blessing of the childeren who let now go of her, he tickled his little fixen. She burst out once again in laughter, but this time begged harder for mercy. He chuckled at her flushed state when he stopped, as did the childeren, and Kagome then pouted. Sesshoumaru thought it was the cutest thing ever.'' I am back''. He said, and Kagome looked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.'' Welcome back!''. She said cheerfully. He smiled a true tender smile, as he kissed her on the lips. Tonight was going to be a wonderfull night.

An: ah well what you think? Well hope you like. Okay if you ask where is Sesshy right now? He is probably making out now with Kagsie. Well dont worry i know it is a short one but i will try to post another one tomorrow allright? Well please review or comment!


	19. Chapter 18: daughter in law

Chapter 18.

After hours of the last preparations for the ball, everything was finally set up, and the first guest were beginning to arrive. Sesshoumaru was already in the ballroom, together with Akio, and Akira. He was greeting everyone together with Akio. And was unpatiantly waiting for his mother and Kagome to show up. He was amazed how the two woman could get along immidaitelly.

_*flashback*_

_Kagome_ _and Sesshoumaru were walking towards his mother's room, so they finally could meet eachother properly. They stood before the door, and Sesshoumaru knocked softly on the door. He opened the when he heard a ''come in'' from his mother. They stepped inside, Kagome bowed towards the demonness and smiled. The dogdemoness smiled back.'' Sit child, i want to get to know you better sit before me''. She told Kagome, and Kagome did as she was told. The woman bowed slightly her head.'' I am Sesshoumaru's mother, but please call me Satori''. Kagome nodded, and began to relax, this woman wasn't that bad as Sesshoumaru told her to be.'' Yes, lady Satori. If it is that what you desire''. Kagome said with a small smile. Satori smiled back.'' Tell me, Kagome. So far i have heard the rumors, it is you First loved my mate's other son, the halfdemon, Inuyasha is this correct?''. Satori asked, with curius eyes. Yes she had heard it, and because of that wanted to know if the girl really had feelings for her son. Kagome was suprised at the question, but nodded in understanding.'' Yes, milady. I loved Inuyasha, and still do. But now i only love him as a bestfriend or maybe a brother, i could never see him that way again. Not after everytime he betrayed me. And after i realized, i was in love with Sesshoumaru, i also realized that Inuyasha's betrayal didn't hurt anymore''. She paused, and then spoke further.'' I think milady, that you know this feeling i had. Because your mate did the same, did he not? And afterall of that, you are still the strong mother for Sesshoumaru. I need to say milady. I am happy that Sesshoumaru doesn't have much things of is father. I think he is far more honorable then to cheat, and leave me in dark of it. if he tires of me. He will say it to my face. And will not torture me with knowing he is off somewhere with a woman, that i don't probably know, happy and all, while i don't know the reason that he isn't happy with me anymore. I can says this milady, your son, is perfect. And has earned his name, 'the killing Perfection'. I will try my whole life to please him, and hold his interest. As long as i can''. Satori was shocked, stunned, suprised, call it whatever you want. But she couldn't believe it, this woman, has been thrrough so much, and even understood her! She was so wise for her age! She also had a low self opinion. That's something she didn't like. This girl shouldn't have such a opinion about herself. She deserved more. And Sesshoumaru thought also of that.'' Kagome, This Sesshoumaru shall not tire of you, ever. This Sesshoumaru wishes to mate you, en mating is for eternity, Kagome. Don't even think of that i would tire of you. I shall show you how much more worth you are, that i promise you, my Kagome..''. sesshoumaru whispered the last part, and Kagome smiled at him and turned to Satori. Satori couldn't almost, almost, believe his words, if he hadn't said it before her own eyes. But she knew he meant it. And then she realized, she would be the perfect mate for Sesshoumaru.'finally! I think i could get along with this woman just fine, First she isn't after Sesshoumaru for his money or his title. And she understands me. And did she compliment me on my upbringing of my son. No one did that, not even the other ladies. She would make a fine daughter-in-law. And i will make sure that she will be mine daughter-in-law. One way or another'. Satori thought as she looked at the girl before, and then smiled.'' Kagome, i know now for sure now you will a fine daughter-in-law''. She said. Kagome blushed, but the smiled.'' Milady may i ask something?''. Kagome asked. Satori nodded, for her to continue.'' Well i wondered, if those markings on your face, and Sesshoumaru's, are that birth Marks or is that done with some kind of make-up?''. Satori burst out of laughter, this was the First time someone asked her that!'' no they are birth Marks, they show poeple we are of Royal blood, and the moon means, that person is the true First heir to the House of the Moon. But why do you ask?''. Satori said between giggles. Kagome blushed.'' Well as you know, tonight is the ball, and i thought if it was make-up, i could have asked you milady for my make-up. But that seems to be unable..''. she trailed off. Satori beamed up, oh she would like to doll up her future daughter-in-law, or any girl in that matter.'' Oh no, Kagome dear, i am very good with make-up. I would love to do it for you tonight, believe me, the people will not be able to take their eyes of you!''. Satori said. After that, they left the room together, Sesshoumaru following the two woman, stunned. He shook his head, and looked at the two woman that were in their own conversation about something, smiled, it was easier then he had thought._

_*End Flashback*_

Sesshoumaru was still waiting for her, he began to feel irretated, why would you ask? Well the whole room was filled with the scent of arousel of the females that desired him, and he began to be annoyed after a few woman lustfull glare. Damn it! didn't these woman had something beter to do, if this was going to continue he was going to kill one of them. And then at the moment he would have snapped, the doors opened and there was an anouncement .'' Lady Satori Taisho, Lady of the West, and the House of the moon. And Lady Kagome Higuraishi, the Shikon Priestess''. Was anounced. And Sesshoumaru turned and First saw his mother, she saw him look at her, and then smiled, and stepped away, to reveal Kagome. And true to Satori's words, no one could take their eyes of her, especially Sesshoumaru. Who had only one thought in his head.

'_WOW!'_

An: well that was it, i wil post saterday or Sunday to, this was to make it up with you guys, because of the last one was a short one. So here is a long version of it.

Sesshoumaru: why did you stop when i got to see her! i want to see my Kagome!

Me: a shut up spoilt little brat! Be happy i will let you see her! so obey and sit back.

Inuyasha: well he should know by now not to mess with someone older, and smarter.

Me: ah thank you, but hey! Wait! I am only 14! I may look 25! But i am not! Understood? Utherwise you can say bye bye to your manly Jewels, understood?

Inuyasha: Y-yes, I am s-sorry.

Me: good well this was it, oh hey Rin sweetheart! It's your turn!

Rin: Yay! I can speak now, okay allright here it goes.

Rin: Lady Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha, she only owns the plot and the caracters Akira-kun and Akio-kun. And Please comment or Review, Thank You!


	20. Chapter 19: The ball

An: well here it is, a new chapter, oh yeah for the ones that want to know how kagome looks, in the end this chapter by the AN. You can find a link that leads towards the deviantart page with the drawing of kagome in the kimono that Sesshoumaru had made for her. well hope you like it! please comment!

Chapter 19.

'_WOW!'._

Sesshoumaru just was completely stunned. Before him was the woman who he had craved for so long, in the kimono he had made for her, with her hair up, she was breathtaking. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and saw she was looking for him, nerveusly, and then when she found him, her eyes sparkled with happiness, she smiled brightly, and at that moment, Sesshoumaru decided if he died now, he would atleast died as a happy demon. He was absorbed by her blue eyes, that were brought out by the kimono, and smiled back to her, no one had noticed that she was smilling to Sesshoumaru, or that he was even smiling back, they were to absorbed by looking at the beautiful Human Priestess before, the males with lust and desire, the woman with jealousy and envy. Kagome leapt towards Sesshoumaru, with a light blush tainted on her cheeks, and smiled shyly, and bowed before him.'' Good evening Milord''. Kagome greeted him formally. Sesshoumaru bowed back, and took her hand in his hand, and kissed it gently. Kagome blushed at his antics, and turned her face away, not wanting the show how red her face now was. He cuckled at her embarresment, and then looked around, all the eyes were on them, the looks were filled with shock, jealousy, envy, desire, lust, and a bit of fear, but jealousy, envy, and shock were most in them, the shock probably for he didn't bow for anyone and especially females, and now he just had bowed for a human female. He didn't like the looks the males were sending towards His Priestess, so he pulled her close, and Kagome looked up to him suprised, and confused.

He leaned in closer to her ear, and whispered silently, as if it was only for her to hear.'' Would you honer me with a dance, Kagome?''. He asked gently. As he felt her nod, he pulled back and guided her towards the dancefloor. He took her hand and placed in his the other he putte don his shoulder. He snaked his arm around her, they looked in eachother's eyes and danced through the melody of the Music. Kagome lost herself in the eyes of the male before her, and had a dreamy look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked at this, he was overjoyed to know he was the male who had caused it, and not someone else. They danced till the Music ended and parted. They bowed before eachother, and went to dance with someone else, they needed to wait to announce their love to everyone before they could stay with eachother, to much to Sesshoumaru dislikes, he could handle the woman, but what if a male was doing something inappropiate, or did something else to her. Sesshoumaru turned towards the woman, they were all trying to ask him to dance, and he sighed, he looked back for a moment to Kagome, and saw already that many males had come to her to as kif she wanted to dance, Kagome was trying to get some space of them but that didn't work out, Akio saw this and walked towards her, when she saw Akio coming to her, she had a pleading and Thankful look on her face. Akio smiled at that, and ignored the other males.'' Milady, would you like to dance with me?''. He asked with one of his childlike smiles, Kagome smiled back with the same smile.'' Yes, of course, milord!''. She said cheerfully, and took his hand to get away of the other males. Sesshoumaru saw this and was pleased yet unpleased, he was happy that his friend had taken Kagome from the other males, but unhappy that they were now so close to eachother on the dancefloor, but it makes it better that it's Akio, and not by example Inuyasha or the Wolf, Kouga. Sesshoumaru danced further with the female before him. They danced and enjoyed themself, till almost everyone had arrived. Kagome had mostly danced with Akio, because She was afraid of the other males, and Sesshoumaru with a couple of females. When almost everyone was there, Akio leapt to the stage of the ballroom, and clapped multiple times to get everyone's attention.'' Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear friend, Lord Sesshoumaru would like to make an announcement on this lovely evening, so i would like to ask Sesshoumaru if he wants to come on stage''. Akio gestured towards Sesshoumaru to come on the stage, and Sesshoumaru walked and stood on the stage, looking at everyone. And sighed, then held his head high as he said.'' I, Sesshoumaru Taisho, Lord of the Western lands , and the House of the Moon, announce by this, that i have chosen a female to court, and eventually shall chose to mate. This Sesshoumaru's chosen female is..''. he paused a bit, to tease the poeple further, but was greeted with all the females u held their head higher, as if to say that they were his Chosen Female. At that he wanted to growl, but didn't, instead he smirked. They would get the shock of their live.'' Before i announce my chosen female, This Sesshoumaru would like to tell a story''. All the poeple just shrugged.'' Before This one's Great and Terrible Father died, he asked This Sesshoumaru a question. And that question was if This one had someone to protect. At that time, i didn't, i didn't saw the value of it, to protect someone, but now i have someone to protect. I was at that time furious of my Father's decision to betray my mother, and to leave to mate with a human princess. I thought it was foolish what he did, for his betray, and for mating with a human, but now, i only hold him for his betrayal, because This one cann't blame him for falling for a human Female. Why, that you shall find soon enough, but now i shall announce my Mate-to-be, her name..''. he paused again, and smirked at everyone's curious face.'' Lady Kagome Higurashi, The Shikon Priestess''. He said Proudly, and everyone gasped. And everyone turned towards Kagome. Kagome blushed under the intense glares of the poeple, but was saved when Sesshoumaru called out for her to come on the stage, as she stood by him, he began to talk again.'' I need to announce if there is someone who is against us courting, can only speak on the mating Ceremonie, now i shall place my courting mark on my Chosen female''. After he had said that, he walked behind Kagome, Kagome was nervous as it could ecxist. But calmed down when she felt Sesshoumaru behind her. he titled her head gently aside, and then softly sucked on the soft spot where the shoulder and neck met. He then nibbled, and slowly pierced one of his fangs through the flesh, only a bit, not to far, and then pulled back, he licked the wound he had caused, and was happy when he saw the scar that symbolized his courting mark. Kagome had tried while he did all of this not to moan, but one moan excaped her sweet lips. And was dissapoited when she felt his mouth left her neck. But turned towards the crowd. They then said together that the ball could go further on, and everyone went back to dancing, en trying to enjoy themselfs.

An: well a pretty long chapter isn't it? well i think this is my favorite chapter. why? Well it's so beautiful, oh yeah the link almost forgot! Well here it is: /d53337x.

Inuyasha: hey! Where is Sesshoumaru?

Me: he locked himself in his dressingroom after i gave him the drawing of Kagome on the ball, on A1 formate. He hasn't left it since i think almost 18 hours.

Inuyasha: WHAT? SESRIEUSLY I NEED TO SEE THAT!

Me: well go then, i need ask to my readers if they want to comment, and i want to thank everyone for reading and commenting or reviewing this story, you guys keep me up with hope to write another chapter. well hope you liked this one! Bye!


	21. Chapter 20: the ball 2

An: hey everyone, sorry i didn't update last week, i was and still am a little bit depressed. Something happened at school, so yeah…. But don't concern yourself over me, well this chapter is still about the ball and for the people who really want to see it at the end is a link that go's to two things one drawing of Sesshoumaru of this chapter, the other of another interview I get with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, but someone interrupts. Hope you like it.

Chapter 20.

After the announcement of their courting, Kagome and Sesshoumaru danced for a bit, talked, and tried to ignore all of the envious and jealous glares that they received. But then Sesshoumaru said he needed to go to prepare something. And then he left the room together with Koga, Akio, and someone she didn't knew, but Kagome knew the man was a tiger demon. He had red hair, with a bit orange in it, he also had bright emerald eyes. Before the tiger demon left the room, he turned to Kagome and stared at her intently, and then he turned back to follow the other lords. Kagome had shivered at the intense look the tiger demon gave, she didn't feel safe with that one, it was like he was staring at his prey, and Kagome surely had a bad feeling about him. Kagome turned to Rin and Shippou watching as the two danced with each other, Kagome giggled at their cuteness and innocence.

After some talking with Miroku and Sango, Kagome heard someone calling for attention. She turned back to look at the person who was talking in front of the ballroom, to see it was Satori, with a big smile on her face. '' Ladies, and Gentlemen. I, lady of the Western lands, am happy to pronounce the fire dance, that will be performed by our four lords, my son, and Western lord, Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Kouga of the Eastern lands, Lord Akio of the Northern Lands, and the Southern lord, Lord Shinoi. Please give them your applause, the Four Lord! And their Fire dance!''. Satori announced excitedly, and everyone cheered. Kagome was dumbstruck, she didn't expect this! And then al the four lords came forth, with their hakamas on but without a haori, they were all four with bare chests. And Kagome tried not to look at Sesshoumaru, but alas, she failed, she was mesmerized with his upper body. Every muscle was now visible to her. And only by the look, she'd get aroused. 'OH MY! I need to look away before he sense my arousal, oh NO. damn it, he already sensed it, and WHAT? He is smirking! Grrr'. Were her thoughts, and was mad and embarrassed when she saw he smirked, and had a triumphantly smile on his face. Kagome smirked back, she would show him later, who wants who. And he would regret making her even more embarrassed then she now was.' Oh we will see later Sesshoumaru, who wants who, and who will be then the victor'. She thought, and send him a daring look, that also held a promise of something good in her eyes. Sesshoumaru shivered at that look, and couldn't wait till later. But now he need to concentrate on the fire dance. He took on step, and held the stick that was on each end on fire. And said.'' The traditional Fire dance of the lords of the four lands, shall be performed by us now''. He nodded towards the other lords, and then took their position, after the music started they began their dance.

Kagome was in a trance of the moves of Sesshoumaru. She just couldn't and wouldn't take her eyes of him. And he not of her. It was like they were the only two in the room. unknown to them, a very pissed tiger had a narrowed look on Sesshoumaru, and decided that de Dog demon lord need to focus on something else, so wen it was time to throw the sticks in the air, he twisted it so that it would land on Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru didn't noticed it, because he was too focused on Kagome, but Kagome did, and her eyes widened. She ran towards him, and pounced him, so he would be out of the way of the stick, Sesshoumaru fell on the ground, he didn't comprehend what just happened, but when he opened his eyes, he saw first Kagome lying with her head on his chest, and then saw the stick, with the fire already burned out, on the ground. Then he understood what happened, and then looked back to Kagome to see if she was fine. Kagome then began to stir, she turned her head towards Sesshoumaru.'' Are you okay? I was really worried just about there''. She asked. He looked at her.'' I am fine, but and You, did you get hurt? Why did you do that, that was dangerous!''. He said with worry in his own voice, that make everyone in the room gasp in surprise. Come on, wouldn't you be surprised if Sesshoumaru would say that, show his concern, and to a human female no less, and in public?

Sesshoumaru stood up, and took Kagome in his arms, he looked up at everyone.'' The Fire dance would represent the End of this ball, but This Sesshoumaru shall end it now so everyone can retire for the night. This Sesshoumaru shall take his intended,and leave, the servants are here to guide you back to your rooms''. He looked one time to his mother, who nodded towards him, signaling she had everything in control. He turned around, and left the ballroom. As he walked through the halls and reached his chambers. He set Kagome on the big king size bed. And then took his haori of and laid back, apparently Kagome had already fallen asleep while she was in his arms. He smirked at that. And kissed her forehead.'' You may have escaped my wrath tonight my Little Kagome, but tomorrow, there shall no be such escape avelliable''. He whispered in her ear, as he also fell in a deep slumber.

An: heey everyone, sorry if it short and I didn't update last week, but don't be mad at me! Please! I had a lot going on well here is the link towards my second interview with Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

watch?v=3H7PItsQbzE&feature=plcp

Well till next time!


	22. Chapter 21: an unforgettible wakeup call

An: alright, alright, another chapter, because I have been absent a week, and I must say, I love this one! It made me laugh when wrote the begin, and I think you will understand why, after you have read it.

Chapter 21.

It was early in morning when sun shined through the windows, and it's light woke a certain Priestess. Kagome groaned, and wanted to sleep further, she didn't want to wake up, to hell with Inuyasha if he wanted to go shard hunting again, she totally wasn't in for it today, so she turned her face in to her pillow, in hope to gain some more sleep, but after she settled her face in her lovely pillow, she heard a low growl, and felt a arm tightening around her waist.' A arm?'. Her eyes then shot open, and did what first came to her mind.

''PERVERT!''. Came the loud scream through the entire Palace and also a slap could be heard.

In the room where the scream came from, was a very surprised and embarrassed Kagome, looking at a very confused and a bit annoyed Sesshoumaru, and with her hand on his cheek.'' Kagome, can you please cease your yelling at such a early hour in the morning? Some beings still want to sleep this hour''. He whispered, with a bit of teasingly tone in it. He was looking with a smirk on his face, as he saw that Kagome was now red as a tomato. He understood why she screamed like that, they never had slept in the same bed before, and he almost laughed at her reaction, almost.'' I am so sorry! Oh, I am such a idiot, I should have known it was you. But wait a minute! What are doing in my room!''. She said, her voice getting louder again. Alright it took now all his might not to laugh, but he needed to take this chance.'' But my dear Kagome, this is my room''. He told her, acting serious, but inside he was laughing at her embarrassment, oh it make her look so innocent! And that's what he loved about her, no matter what she will always stay just as innocent as she was now, on second not just as innocent as she was now, because after their mating, a bit of it will be gone, because she will give something that makes her now pure, Hihi. He would love it when that happened. But after what he said, she 'eep'ed, and got out of bed, when she was out of bed and walked one step she fell, and almost hit the ground, but before that, she was with eher face in a well build bare chest, kagome blushed when she realized who's chest it was.'' Uhm, Sesshoumaru, I am really sorry If I came in your, or fel asleep here without your permission! I really am sorry!''. She said sounding apologetic and afraid that he would look down upon her now, because she slept in his room without maybe his permission. And Sesshoumaru got that figured out to, and didn't like it one bit, besides he was the one that brought her to his room, and let her sleep there. He then took her in a embrace, and Kagome soon molted into it.'' Kagome, don't worry yourself so much about something like this, I brought you in the room after you had fallen asleep in my arms, and thought to just have you there by my side in the morning, was to appealing to me, that I couldn't resist''. He told her.'' And know, no matter what, my little Kagome, I will always be yours, as you are mine. Understood?''. After her nod, he laid her back down on the bed, and got himself under the blankets.'' Now sleep, it's still early in the morning, and we could still need some sleep''. Kagome looked up to him and gave a chaste kiss on the lips.'' Will you be still here when I awake?''. She asked. And he nodded to her, and to reassure her, gave her a kiss back. Together they fell asleep again.

-somewhere in the gardens-

Next to the pond was A very beautiful, and now happy Dog demoness. Satori stared in front of her, with a small smile on her face. Her son was finally happy, with a woman who didn't want him for his wealth, title, or only for good looks. No this woman, this human female loved her son, because he was everything she needed, because he was her light in the darkness, and Satori must admit, she was happy that it was Kagome, because with her she could get along very well. Satori looked up to the sky, and thought after hearing someone screaming ''PERVERT!''.

' Very soon'. With a chuckle she stood up and walked back to the castle.

An: I know it's short but I promise Saturday will be another update! And Sesshy don't toture Kagome to much!

Sesshoumaru: how much I would like to tease her, This Sesshoumaru also could do some other things…

Me: yeah I bet you would…

Well Satori! It's your turn!

Satori: alright I am here well here it goes!

Satori: Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha, she does own Akio, Akira, and she does, how annoying and stupid it is even Shinoi, and for your information for the ones wondering, Shinoi is the son of Lord Ikira, who came earlier in this story, he wanted my son to mate his daughter, well he got also a son, Shinoi, and his father and sister would also be brought back in the story maybe later, but yeah.

PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW, MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER EZRA UPDATE!


	23. Chapter 22: leaving the palace

An: hello everyone a new chapter, and I need to know something for a contest I have set up, I going to make a oneshot, on the couple you choose. So it's between InuyashaxKagome or SesshoumaruxKagome. Tell me what you want, and I will count the votes, the votes on deviantart and both counts. But ofcourse I myself prefer Sesshoumaruxkagome, but this is a contest to know which one the people like most.

Chapter 22.

Later in the morning, Kagome was still asleep, while Sesshoumaru was already awake. But he didn't move from his spot when he was awake, he just stayed there and stared at Kagome's sleeping form. He liked to watch her like that, she was beautiful in every expect. Sesshoumaru just could have stayed there, watching her for a couple of hours, if the door wasn't smashed open, to reveal a certain halfdemon.'' Oi Sesshoumaru! Did you see Kagome? We need to go shardhun-''. He stopped talking when he saw Kagome lying on his Brother's bed, and burst out in rage.'' What the Hell! Kagome! Get up! What are you doing here! In his room!''. Inuyasha yelled at them, wich make Kagome stir, and Sesshoumaru cursed at the foolishness of his younger half brother.'' Inuyasha, leave, or go under wrath for disturbing me and my intended!''. Sesshoumaru told him, trying to be quiet for Kagome. But the half demon didn't concern himself with that.'' What, I don't care what you do to me, I am not afraid of you, you cold, heartless, bastard!''. He yelled and at that moment, Kagome opened her eyes.'' Well if you aren't afraid of him, then you should be for me, because I could S.I.T. you anytime now Inuyasha''. She told him still not clearly awake. But inuyasha didn't care one bit.'' Me, scared of you Ka-go-me?''. He teased her, with breaking her name, and that's was all it took, Kagome pushed the blankets away, and stood up, she narrowed her eyes as she glared at Inuyasha, and took a deep breath, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his half brother, and let his head fall back, but looked back up when he heard.

''SIT BOY!''.

And as he looked up he was met with the sight of his half brother on the floor, and his mate-to-be face completely red, and flushed, and she was panting from the rage that was build within her body. When she was calm again, she walked back to Sesshoumaru, she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.'' I am going to change, and bath in the hotsprings, okay?''. She asked, and he nodded with approval, she then leaned back, and then walked to the door, stepping on Inuyasha's back, who exclaimed an 'ouch', then walked in her room to change.

After she had changed, she went for the dining room, where everyone was waiting for her. Breakfast went with conversations, Sango giving here and there a smack to a certain perverted monk, the laughter of the children, and Inuyasha's angry grumbles over the blue-eyed futuristic Priestess before him. After breakfast everyone packed for the long journey to come, and when Akio found out they would be leaving, he decided to come along, and participate in the fight against the vile half demon, Naraku. So that's where they were now, checking for the last things, they walked by the gates, and out of the grounds of the Northern Palace, again hunting for the Shards of the Shikon Jewel, and Naraku.

-Naraku's Castle-

Naraku was thinking about the situation before him, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now marked as Intendeds, but that wouldn't stop him from breaking them apart. Kagura, who was standing beside him, also taking in the situation, was furious.'' Naraku, what will we do now, they are marked as intendeds!''. Kagura growled. Naraku looked at her.'' That doesn't mean anything, they do have though a sort of mating bond, but even the mating bond can be broken''. He told her, and Kagura was shocked, how could that be?'' how?''. She asked. The half demon smirked at her.'' One thing, one thing that breaks every relationship, and that is betrayal''. He said with confidence. Kagura was beyond happy, Sesshoumaru, her lord, would still be hers. But then she frowned.'' How are we going to let one of them betray the other?''. She asked still not fully convinced. Naraku looked at her, and had a gleam in his eyes.'' Well one of them doesn't need to betray the other, as long as one thinks they are betrayed by the other''. He told her. And then Kagura smirked at him.'' Go Kagura, keep a close eye on them, I will tell you when it's time, and then you will have your Lord Sesshoumaru''. He said, and Kagura nodded, and left the room, then Naraku said silently, only for himself to hear.

'' And Kagome shall be mine''.

An: and what do you think? And I need to know for a contest I have set up, I going to make a oneshot, on the couple you choose.

So it's between InuyashaxKagome or SesshoumaruxKagome. Tell me what you want, and I will count the votes, the votes on deviantart and both counts.

Well I don't own inuyasha, I do own Akio, who will be traveling with them now. Please comment


	24. Chapter 23, danger in sight

An: hai guys, sorry I didn't update a long time, but I have been depressed lately, there is a lot going on in my life, and the stress gave me a writers block, but I got out of it a bit. I want you guys reading this, and tell me if I should continue, if so, I will try to make the end of the story before next Sunday, I think it will be then 2 or 3 more chapters. So tell me please shall I keep it here, or finish it? ( it's a bit short but I want to know, if people are still interested).

Chapter 23.

In a beautiful clearing with beautiful flowers, sat a big group of jewel shards and Naraku hunters, eating their lunch, it was a week ago, that they had departed from the northern palace, and again on their way in search for the vile half demon Naraku, and the Shards of the Shikon Jewel, now with a new addition, and That was the Northern lord, Lord Akio. He brought a lot of fun in the group, with his craziness, and jokes, and secret off a certain Dog demon, who wasn't pretty happy about it, actually he was pissed, but tried not to pay too much attention to it. It the week a lot had happned, kagome went home for supplies, telling her mother that she was courting Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, her mother took it really well, her brother Souta better, but her GrandFather was hysterics about it all, but he calmed down, they had battled two demons with the Shikon Shards, Miroku Proposed Sango, She said yes, and they had make a big deal of travel. But in that week, Kagome and Sesshoumaru hadn't talked much, actually Kagome tried to talk to him, but it always seemed as if he was in deep thought, and Kagome never could disturb him, she didn't want to make him mad. So she kept her mouth also shut. She thought about what he could be thinking about, but every time she does that, the thought that he became bored with her already, made it's way through her mind. And the more she thinks about it, the more she worries. The more she worries that she will lose another chance to be with someone who she is In love with.' In love with?'. Kagome sat straight up at thought.' I am really that much in love with him?'. Kagome's eyes then softened and a smile made it's way on her face.

' Yes I do'.

-Naraku's Castle-

Somewhere else, in a big castle, were a half demon, named Naraku, and a wind demonness, Kagura, are busy with scheming their plan, while Kanna was silently watching from the side. Naraku turned so he could face directly Kagura, as he said.'' The plan is going in tonight. At the end you will have your Sesshoumaru, go now Kagura, and don't disappoint me''. Naraku ordered her. Kagura nodded, as she stood up and left the place. When she was gone, Kanna turned to Naraku, her head a bit to the side.'' Milord? What's the plan, If may ask?''. Kanna asked, with still as an unemotional voice as ever. Naraku considered for a moment if he should tell her. But then nodded, as a sadistic smirk came on his face, with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.'' Very well, I will tell you one thing''. Naraku said as he lent forward.

'' Sesshoumaru is going to cheat on Kagome''.

An: well what do you think, should I continue, I know it short. But please if you like it, and want it to continue. Say it please!

Sesshoumaru: yes please let her know, she doesn't get out of her room so much because of that depression of yours you had the past weeks.

Kagome: hey! It wasn't her fault, come on leave her alone Sesshoumaru, she needs also a break from time to time.

Ezra-oztam: oh thank you very much Kagome! Look! At least one person understands me. Well Kagome will you do the disclaimer, and other stuff.

Kagome: yes. Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha, and please comment or review.


	25. Chapter 24

An: Hello guys! I really appreciate the comments, and I am happy to hear that you all want me to continue.

Well here is the next chapter.

Chapter 24.

It was night, and the group of Shard and Naraku hunters was resting a clearing, luckily for Kagome near a hot spring. Miroku was cleaning his staff, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, sulking, Sesshoumaru had gone to somwhere, and Kagome was busy with the dishes.

'' Kagome are you going to join us or not?'' asked Sango, who already had her bath supplies in her arms. Kagome looked at her, and thought for a moment, and then looked up again.'' I will join you later, but will you take Shippou and Rin with you? I will be there as soon as I can.'' she replied. Sango nodded, and told Rin and Shippou to come with her. Sango left with the two children to the hot springs. And Kagome went on with the dishes.

-Somewhere in de forest-

'' You got the plan, right Hakudoshi?''

'' Yes, I am not a idiot, Kagura.''

'' Pff, don't get it to your head, Kid.''

'' Hn.''

'' Alright, when Kagome comes, the plan will start.''

-Somewhere else-

Somewhere else, our favorite Demon lord, Lord Sesshoumaru, was in a crisis, what for crisis do you ask? Well it's quite simple.

HOW DOES HE LET EVERYONE SHOW THAT KAGOME IS HIS?

important, right? Well, he has considered some things, but he was sure Kagome wouldn't like it.

And our favorite demon lord went on with sulking, not knowing that someone was planning something against him.

-With Kagome-

Kagome was fast done with the dishes, and was now heading towards the springs.' Maybe the Hot springs will help me relax.' she thought, but as she walked on, she heard noises nearby.' Huh? Who can that be?' So she decided to find out. As she started walking towards the sounds, the louder they became. she could hear now, that it was a male voice, and a female voice, who seemed very familiar to her. and just as she saw who it were. she went blank with shock.

because before her were...

An: sorry cliffy, I thought it would be a good ending, don't worry, soon there will be more, as long as you comment or review. Well Kagome, Your Turn.

Kagome: Well Ezra doesn't own us, if she did, it would have ended differently. and please comment or review, the more the sooner the chapter will come.


	26. Chapter 25: trick of Evil

Chapter 25.

Because before her stood the two people, who were the last two persons on her list, of making those sounds.

Kagura and…

.

.

Sesshoumaru.

Yes, before her stood Kagura and Sesshoumaru. They were lip locked to eachother, and they were even _MOANING!_ And you could imagine the shock of Kagome at what she heard next.

'' Lord Sesshoumaru, we shouldn't do this, weren't you in love with that human girl?''

'' She was only a play toy, why would I want a human, when I have a very beautiful demonness like you, Ka-gu-ra?''

'' Yes, That's true, I mean you always hated humans, so it mustn't be that surprising that you only used her as an entertainment.''

'' Hn.''

And went further with their 'session', it even looked like they hadn't heard Kagome's gasp, who now also had her hand over her mouth, to prevent that she would hiccup and that they would hear her. She turned around her eyes closed, and ran away from the scene, with tears in her eyes. Her heart broke, and it was almost in a not repairable state.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura stopped with their kissing when they heard her going away. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura.'' I cann't believe she actually fell for it.'' Sesshoumaru said. Kagura looked at him, and smirked.'' You know, when a heart is broken for the first time, a second time will come sooner, oh and change back will you?'' Kagura asked the supposedly 'Sesshoumaru'. And 'Sesshoumaru' nodded back at her, and he began to change in someone else.

The person who stood now in the place of the 'fake' demon lord, was a boy, with pretty long white (?) hair, and I think everyone already know who it is.

'' Kagura, I will suggest that you stay at least 10 feet away from me.''

'' Don't flatter yourself, Hakudoshi, it was also the grossest thing I ever did.''

'' hn. Agreed.''

And together they walked away.

-Somewhere else-

Kagome had run through the forest, till she came upon a cliff, and just before the end of the cliff she fell on her knees, crying, and repeating every time the same question, _'Why?'_

And while she did this, a sneaky little spider, stood a distance away behind her, smirking, and inwardly chuckling, though, you could hear it almost on the outside too. He took a step forward, and addressed our dear Priestess.

" Kagome, you see now, dogs aren't to be trusted, you are nothing to them.'' He said, but Kagome didn't look at him only staring forward, tears still flowing out of her eyes, silently. When he didn't get a response he continued.'' If you don't want to return to them, you can come with me. I will not hurt you, I will protect you, _Kagome_.'' After a few moments, Kagome stood up, still not facing him or even turning, just looking forward. Naraku smiled, he won, at least that was what he thought, until Kagome spoke.'' I will never go with you, Naraku, even if those two hurt me, I will not turn my back on them, you had hurt my friends, all of them. And one day, in some way, I will make you pay, but.'' She paused, as she turned around and faced him.'' I am not going to burden them, I will not do that to them, so that's why.'' As she said this, she stepped of the end of the cliff, Naraku tried to reach for her, but it was in vain, she was falling already, she eventually landed in the river, and was being washed away.

Naraku looked at the cliff, with wide eyes, but after a few moments came out of his shock.

'' It's better, at least now, no one will get her. If I don't get her, nobody will.'' And he walked away of the scene, on his way to tell a certain dog demon of the news.

-back at the group-

Sesshoumaru had already returned to the group, and decided on something that would show everyone in a subtle manner, that Kagome was OFF LIMITS. And you want to know what?

Well he was going to order Totosai to make something special.

A ring, made of his fang, with his crest on it.

That should show everyone, demon and human alike, that Kagome was his.

'' Uhm, has anyone seen Kagome? she is gone for a long time.'' Sango said, concerned. And Sesshoumaru was on high alert, he was always, when it came to what was his. But calmed down after the monk spoke.'' No need worry, Sango, I am sure Lady Kagome found the hotsprings, and is taking her time, we all know her obsession with hot springs.'' Miroku said, confident that his friend could handle herself. Sango nodded, and let out a little smile, and Sesshoumaru was also greatly calmed down. He also knew how much she loved to bathe. And he went back to his relaxing, being all happy because he knew the answer to his crisis, until a foul stench came to his nose, Naraku. And apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed that Naraku was near the camp, because everyone was already in a fighting stance. A few moments after Naraku appeared. Amused about something, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.'' Monk, I wouldn't be to certain about yourself.'' Naraku said, smirking, really this was all entertainment for him now. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.'' Half-breed, what did you do to this Sesshoumaru's intended!''. Sesshoumaru nearly shouting it out. Naraku's smirk widened even more.'' Well you see, Lord Sesshoumaru, apparently, our dear Kagome couldn't handle seeing you with my reincarnation.'' He paused before going further.'' She didn't want be a burden anymore to anyone, she would rather die apparently. Because when she fell of the cliff, she fell also to her death. I pity you, my Lord, you should really take better care of thing you consider yours, Lord Sesshoumaru.'' And with that he left. And Sesshoumaru was on the point of going into a killing rage. But after a hour or two of being calmed down by Shippou and Rin, he came back to his senses, but his heart was broken.

His beloved was being tricked,

Naraku used her only fear to break her.

And she still stayed pure.

Instead of killing him, she killed herself.

He was a fool for leaving her alone.

And now she was gone.

He looked up at the sky.

' _God, please, give me one more chance with Kagome, this time I will make sure no one hurts her.'_

But God knew something he didn't.

' _You two will reunite one day, but you have to wait until she has become stronger, strong enough to rid the world of Evil, Sesshoumaru.'_

An: if you think this is the end, YOU ARE WRONG. Because if it was, I would wring my neck. No, but please let me know what you all think. I really want know. I am feeling a bit better. But I am still not 100%, having a visual handicap, and hyper mobility is really tiring, and then being mentally broken down by others. It takes too much for me to handle sometimes. Knowing a lot of people don't accept me because of this. Because I am not normal, I have even been called when I was a child, a monster, or being treated like I had a deathly illness or something. My childhood went without friends, and most of time no one could help me or understand me, no one would give me attention, if I asked for it, they would most of time say stuff like 'you are already old enough, you don't need attention, grow up' or ' you don't deserve attention, you are just a burden'. My whole life wasn't easy, and I may be now someone who is afraid on the inside, but no one knows, because I have locked myself away, afraid that people will judge me again, that my tears will come out again, that they will use my weakness against me. Oh I am sorry, apparently I was babbling on about myself, well I will try to update Saturday, okay. Heey Shippou! Your turn honey!

Shippou: *comes up with a bunny outfit, and bowes* Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha! Please comment or review, you would make her really happy if you do! :D


	27. Chapter 26: hope still shines

An: hello guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you will like it. I tried heart, oh and yeah I got news I made art with this, you will see the link in at the end.

Chapter 26.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining, but the night was going to fall soon, and a little girl was running happily through , what seemed to be, a peaceful village. The little girl, with black hair, and red eyes, was skipping happily through the village, looking around, it seemed like she was looking for something, her eyes land on a middle aged man. She hopped towards the man, and tugged on his arm, and asked innocently. Though it wasn't an innocent question.

''Sir can I ask you something.'' The man looked at her, and gave a smile.

'' Sure sweetie, what do you want to ask?''

The innocence in the girl's eyes were gone, and replaced with a demonic glint, and a scary grin came on her face, as she looked the man directly in the eyes as she said.

'' May I have you for my evening meal?'' The child like voice gone, instead now it was a rough woman like voice. The man tried to back away from the girl, fear clearly seen in his eyes, but as he took one step back, the so called little girl, who had now fangs and claws, attacked. The man closed his eyes, prepared to for the pain.

But it never came.

The man opened his eyes, and they widened at the scene he saw.

Before him he saw the little girl, her claws were against a sword, trying to not let it cut her. The man looked then at the person, clad in a green and gold colored cloth, the part of the cloth that hides the eyes and the forehead, was a symbol, A golden moon and star, she was probably female. The green and gold clothed female shoved the 'little girl' away with her sword, and the little girl backed away in a jump.'' Wench! Don't interfere, these villagers are my meal! Who do you think you are!'' The demon schreeched. The unknown woman gave a little smirk.'' You may call me Hime, and I suggest you transform back to how you really look like, I know this isn't who you really are.'' The unknown woman said, and the demon girl, who was first in shock, now growled low in her throat as a whirlwind came by, and the little girl changed into a grown up woman, still with the same black hair, and dangerous red eyes, she looked like a cat demon, but what for kind, you couldn't know for certain.'' Hn, I am impressed, Priestess, I am Kisari, your name was Hime right? Well Hime, let me do the honor to send you straight to your grave!'' The now indentified demonness, called Kisari, said. And she attacked Hime, though she hadn't really the chance, because the moment Kisari was to hit Hime, Hime's sword sliced through her chest, hitting her heart dead on. And the fight was over, Kisari fell dead on the ground.'' I will protect everyone, demons and human alike, but if you hurt someone, don't expect mercy from me.'' Moments of silence went by, before the whole village went in a uproar, cheering for the heroine that save their village. The headman of the village came up to Hime.'' Miss, we are very grateful to you. If there is any way to repay you please tell us.'' He said , truly grateful that his village was saved from a disaster. The female shook her head.'' No, I see it as my duty to protect everyone. You don't have to repay me.'' She replied, she looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was setting, and needed to leave before it became dark. She bowed towards the man, and told her goodbyes, as did the villagers. The villagers saw her walking away, and at that moment snow began to fall.'' Huh how can that be?! Fall only just begun.'' The villagers wer perplexed, not knowing how it could be. But the woman walking away knew how, she created it, it was her way to escape without anyone knowing it. She disappeared in the snow, before the villager's own eyes.

-somewhere in a forest-

In a forest, was the same young lady of the village, she was walking through the forest until she came upon a clearing with a lake. In the clearing was a female, with short black hair, and green eyes, cooking. The heroine stepped closer to the woman.'' Hey, Tenshi, I am back!'' Said woman looked up form her cooking and smiled brightly, she stood up fast and ran over to the other woman, and gave her a big hug, the other woman hugged her back.'' Kagome! you are back, you don't have any injuries do you?'' Tenshi asked, excited that her friend was back. Kagome shook her head. And they both sat down, waiting for the meal to be cooked.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi is still alive, when she fell of the cliff, she landed in a river, and was taken away. Tenshi, who was a priestess too, with a lot experience, had found Kagome unconscious near the river. Tenshi had healed her injuries, and fed her food. After days getting to know each other they became friends. Kagome stayed with Tenshi, and had asked her to train her. So she could become stronger, and as you already saw, she became stronger, a lot, though she wasn't satisfied yet. Now they were traveling together, looking for the Shikon Shards and Naraku.

The soup was ready to be served, they ate together, holding a conversation with each other from time to time. After Kagome was done with eating, she looked up at the sky. Tenshi looked at her knowingly. Tenshi had wanted to ask something for a long time now, and had summoned al the courage to ask her good friend.'' Kagome.'' She called, and the younger woman turned to her.'' Why did you want to become stronger?'' she asked, with a encouraging smile on her face. Kagome looked back at the sky.

'' I want to become stronger, so I can prove myself for the one I love, that I can show him that I can protect myself and him. That I am worthy of him.''

Kagome always had blamed herself of that 'Betrayal'. She thought that it was her fault, because she wasn't strong enough for him, that she wasn't worthy for him. So she decided, this time she wouldn't give up. She would prove herself to Sesshoumaru! And win him back. Because, he actually cared for her, even if it was a short time in her mind, but he did care for _her_, and not because she was the reincarnation of an old lover or something. Kagome smiled.

Tenshi smiled at her friend. Oh Kagome was worthy enough for anybody, actually most people weren't worthy of her, not the other way around. Anyway, she knew her friend would soon get what she wanted. They needed first to destroy the Shikon Jewel and Naraku.

They both went to sleep after that conversation, though Kagome was still awake for some moments. Looking at the sky again, she was lost in her thoughts.

'_Sesshoumaru I will prove to you that I am the one for you! I will not let you go, no matter what!'_

An: a pretty long chapter right? Well I tried my best, hope that you all like it. Oh and this is the link! #/d5knuar.

Well I don't own inuyasha, and please comment or review, the the more reviews or comments, the harder and faster I work.


	28. Chapter 27

An: yay i am back! Sorry guys for the long wait. I will not keep you guys too busy though.

Chapter 27.

It was a nice day, as usual, as two beautiful females were walking through the forest, chatting happily with each other, one had long black hair and blue eyes, the other had short black hair and green eyes. The blue eyed female turned towards the other female , laughing as she asked.'' And what happened then, Tenshi?'' The other female also laughing with her.'' Well after he tried to 'seduce me' as he called it, I slapped him in the face, and said ' What for kind of woman do you see me for? A whore, a slut? Do I have a big sign on my forehead saying 'Oi males come here, now for the half of the normal price!', far I see I don't have it, so stay the hell away from me you Hentai!' and kicked him or in the groin, or in his guts, one of the two at least, I then walked away.'' She finished her story, still laughing, and Kagome's laughter grew with tenfold. Both females didn't stop with laughing for some time, but when the laughter finally cooled down, Kagome turned to look at Tenshi.'' Tenshi?'' She called, also silently asking if she could ask a question. Tenshi 'hmm'd' saying she could continue.'' Why did you gave me then name Hime as my heroine's name? and why are you calling me that, like it's suits me somehow?'' she asked, her head cocked to one side. Tenshi looked at her in shock, and then laughed.'' Because it does suits you! In my eyes you are a princess, I mean you are so strong, so kind, you are still your real self, even after all these stuff happened to you. That why you deserved to be called a princess, my little Hime-chan. Don't ever believe you aren't one, because that would make me sad, knowing the strongest person I ever met, and who I see as a princess, doesn't see herself as that, so please Hime-chan, be proud of who you are, because you deserve to be.'' Tenshi hugged Kagome, and Kagome hugged her back, almost at the verge of crying. She was so thankful to God for giving her such a good friend. The two females broke apart, laughing slightly as they did so, but then they felt something _very _familiar.

The aura of Naraku and the Shikon shards.

Well it was back to hunting again.

-…..-

Well I am almost certain you would be wondering, what happened to little Sesshy-chan, well. After Kagome fell of the cliff, Sesshoumaru thought for certain she had died. First his beast went out, all crazy, wanting to slaughter Naraku, and going on a killer spree, until Little Rin came up to him, and calmed him down. When he had calmed down, he was lost in grief for a couple of days, his pack, and Inuyasha's pack, watching silently from the sidelines, even Inuyasha felt for his brother! So that went on for a couple of days, until that day.

The whole group was sitting in Kaede's hut, eating their lunch, but then the demon lord stepped in, with the most determined emotionless expression on his face. Everyone was in shock, to say atleast , but they recovered fast. As Sesshoumaru looked at them, one for one, and then spoke up.'' We will be leaving tomorrow, I will take revenge on Naraku, for taking what's mine! The spider shall pay for his actions.'' Sesshoumaru almost growled out the last part. And everyone one cheered, and had evil smiles on their faces, even Rin and Shippou! Trying to think of ways to make the spider pay.

This was almost a year ago.

Yup a year has passed, and everyone is still on their journey, though that wil come soon to an end.

Because the last Shikon Shard was now in Lord Sesshoumaru's hands.

Some of the shards had Naraku.

And the rest were in the hands of two females, both Priestesses, at least what they heard of it through rumors, who had helped a lot of the villagers.

The group had also heard of the two 'supposedly names' of the two Priestesses.

.

Tenshi and Hime.

So the group heard of the name Kagome was going under, but they didn't had a clue it was her.

The only thing that were on their mind, and mostly on Sesshoumaru's was revenge.

Revenge for the one he loved most.

An: so what do you think, I actually liked it.

Tenshi: oh my little Hime-chan is so cute!

Sesshoumaru: woman! Stop calling my Kagome that!

Tenshi: and what if I don't Sesshoumaru? Remember, I am Ezzie favorite Character, because she created me. Ha! Not you!

Sesshoumaru: why you little…

Me: allright guys cut it out, I love you guys both, though there will be only one character I will love forever.

Sesshoumaru and Tenshi: who?

Me: well actually they are two characters. Come on out guys. First you Kagome!

Kagome: hi guys! Good to be back.

Me: and the second one, I don't care if he isn't in this story, or belongs to this anime, I still love him with all my heart. Naru-chan!

Naruto: Yo everyone!

Me: yay! * hugging the both of them* I love you guys both so very much!

Tenshi: hey I love them too! Can I have a hug too?

Me: sure, and Naru-chan can you do the disclaimer for me?

Naruto: sure, allright everyone, Ezra doesn't own us, except for Tenshi. *Tenshi cheers on the background* and well I hope you guys enjoyed her story and please comment, I need to get back to Sasuke now.

Me: see ya Naru-chan, say hi to sasu-chan for me.

Well this was it. Hope you liked it please comment or review.


	29. Chapter 28: the end

An: well this is probably the last chapter, if people want I also can put up a epilogue. But that's for you people, to decide. Well I am sorry that it took me this long to finish this story, but trying to write one, while being at your emotional and mental limit, isn't good, because the story will suck then. For the epilogue I will wait two days, to see in the comments if people want it or not. Well on with the story.

Chapter 28.

Dark clouds surrounded the sky, looming over what normally would be a nice field, to be in. but now, I wouldn't recommend you to go picnic there anymore. In the field were two groups of people. One of the group belonged to a foul half demon, named Naraku, and the other to the well loved demon Lord, Lord Sesshoumaru Taishou of the Western lands.

This was it, the final battle, all the jewel shards were found, so now there was only one thing left to decide, who would live, and get all the jewel shards.

'' Naraku, let's end this now, this Sesshoumaru will make you pay for harming what's mine!''

Naraku chuckled, but then grimaced, as he told Sesshoumaru the next thing.

'' I am sorry to disappoint you, Lord Sesshoumaru, but we have to wait for some more guests, you see, even though I don't want to admit it, I have been followed by two female Priestesses, and I never got to see them, because I needed to avoid them, and they even somehow blocked Kanna's mirror ,making it too difficult for me to know who they are, I only heard of them through rumors, like you, Lord Sesshoumaru. So we need to wait for them, I know they aren't too far, because I can feel their aura already.''

Sesshoumaru growled at him, damn it! Atleast they would be able to meet the legendary Priestesses now.

Oh only if they knew what kind of surprise was waiting for them.

-with Kagome and Tenshi-

'' Come on Hime-chan! I can feel Naraku's aura, together with his reincarnations, and another group!'' Tenshi called, while jumping from branch to branch, using her power to jump better and go faster. At the mention of another group, Kagome tensed. She knew who's group it was. Kagome stopped on a branch.'' Tenshi, wait for a sec, I need to put the robe on.'' Kagome said. Tenshi stopped, and nodded, also wanting to do the same.

When Kagome was done putting the robe on again, and making sure it won't reveal her true identity immediately, they started to walk through the trees again.

Kagome closed her eyes for a minute._' Today, we will reunite again.'_

And what a reunion it will be.

-back at Sesshoumaru-

The half demon and the demon lord were standing there, glaring at each other, while waiting for the last guests to arrive.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

Because a couple of minutes later, two flashes, one green and the other gray, came out of the trees, landing a couple of meters in front of Sesshoumaru. Their face down to the ground, their robes hiding their identity.'' Well it seems like we finally meet.'' Naraku said with venom in his voice., while looking down at the two females from the skies. Naraku looked at them, and grimaced.'' May I know my opponents name, before I fight them?'' He asked, trying to sound like a gentlemen, but obviously failed. Kagome and Tenshi looked at each other, and Tenshi grinned, she would introduce herself alright, and Kagome too, though she would do it in another way. Tenshi turned to Naraku and grinned other the cap of the robe.'' I am a pure being, to protect human beings is the task given to me, and I shall fulfill that task, by killing you, Naraku, I am known by many names, but the name I shall always keep is known as the name Tenshi!'' She yelled, as she took of her robe, revealing herself, glaring at Naraku, she took her stand, ready to find if needed. Naraku narrowed his eyes on Tenshi. There was something with her, her aura didn't feel like one of a human or a Priestess, she wasn't a demon, but she wasn't human either_.' What is this female?'_ Naraku asked himself.

Now Kagome chuckled. And everyone looked at her like she was crazy, well everyone except for Tenshi, who smirked at her friend. She walked away from her friend knowing what was going to happen, and turned to the group behind her.'' You better take distance now, she will deal with Naraku.'' She said to them, and everyone, well most of them had scowls on their face, and some had confused expressions on their faces.'' You expect us to retreat, and let someone else kill Naraku, we are here to make him pay.'' Sesshoumaru said. Tenshi rolled her eyes at the demon lord.'' Believe me, just take your distance and watch.'' She said to them. Sesshoumaru growled, and looked to the others, trying to read what they were thinking, seeing they wanted to see how this would go, Sesshoumaru sighed, and motioned for everyone to back away now. When everyone stood a safe distance away, Kagome looked up, partly revealing her face.

'' I don't think an introduction is needed, Naraku.''

Naraku's eyes narrowed.'' And why not, Priestess?''

Kagome smirked.'' Because the only thing I need to do is to take off my robe, and everyone will know who I am.'' She stated confident. Naraku was now confused.'' What do you-.''

He stopped with his sentences, as Kagome interrupted him with taking of her cloak.

And everyone was silent, shock clearly seen in their eyes, except for Tenshi of course.

Because there before them stood the one, who they thought was dead.

Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome smirked at Naraku's shocked face, and then glanced at her friends, and smiled feeling guilty. But turned to look at Naraku again.'' Naraku, now that we meet again, I will show you I am not a weak human anymore.'' She told him. Holding out her hand a silver bow appeared, then her clothing changed in to a silver shorts and top, that showed her belly, with no sleeves, wearing white boots, and white gloves that went up to her upper arm, and in her hair was a beautiful white Rose with silver at the tips of the petals. Her blue eyes shining brightly, and her hair had become longer.

She steadied her bow, and then an arrow appeared as she pulled the string.

'' Naraku, you will pay for everything you have done now.'' She said as she glowed pure white, instead of her usually pink, and silver wings came sprawling out of her back, giving her the image of an Angel. She pulled the string back further.'' Naraku, I must admit, I pity you, I hope that after everything you went through, you will be able to rest in peace in hell.''

Naraku's eyes widened for a second.

''Angelic Arrow!''

And she shot an arrow, more powerful then ever. And it went straight through Naraku's barrier, shooting him in the shoulder. Kagome then took out her sword, jumping to the sky, holding her sword up, and going straight through Naraku's barrier, slicing him with her pure power, turning him in to ashes, which was carried away by the wind, also taking the shikon jewel.

Kagome gently landed on the ground, she turned to her friends seeing they were still in shock, though the moment Sango and Miroku saw that she was looking at them, they returned to their normal selves, and run to Kagome.'' Kagome I missed you so much!'' Sango cried, hugging her, Miroku stood by, also crying. Then the rest came, everyone hugging and crying that Kagome was still alive. Well everyone except Sesshoumaru, who gently walked towards them, afraid it waws all a dream, and that it wasn't his beloved standing there. Kagome noticed him, and smiled. And Seshoumaru knew. Within seconds he had Kagome in his arms.'' Kagome, Kagome.'' He whispered, as if to reassure himself. Kagome was first shocked, because she had expected a different reaction, thinking he was in love with Kagura, but smiled a smile of true happiness.

Well that was until a certain wind witch decided it was time to interfere.

'' Oi! Leave my lord alone you filthy human!'' she screeched.

Kagome's smile disappeared, and turned into a glare as she looked at Kagura. Kagura smirked.

'' ach, ach, still not over the fact that Sesshoumaru prefers me?'' Kagura asked.

Kagome growled.'' Shut up, I will show Sesshoumaru I am worthy of him, that _I_ am the ideal mate!''

' _She thinks she is unworthy of me?_' Sesshoumaru thought. He looked down at his beloved.'' Kagome what's the meaning of this? Why do you think you are unworthy of this Sesshoumaru?''

Kagome looked at him, wanting to say he loved Kagura because she was a demon, and Kagome wasn't, that this was the reason he didn't see her worthy of him, but was interrupted by Kagura.

'' haha, Sesshoumaru isn't that obvious, she is human, and besides you don't love her, you love me.'' She stated, like it was the most obvious thing ever. Sesshoumaru growled at her, not like how she insulted his mate-to-be.'' What are you talking about, Witch, why in the seven hells would this Sesshoumaru want you? And don't you dare to insult my mate!'' He growled, eyes flashing red for a minute. He glared at Kagura, until he heard Kagome's voice.'' You mean you don't love her.'' He was shocked at what she said. And turned to hear, holding her by the shoulders gently.'' No! of course not, why would you think that my Kagome.'' Kagome had tensed at first, but then relaxed.'' Because before fell of the cliff, I saw you and Kagura together, kissing, and you were saying you didn't want a me, that I was only a toy to you.'' Kagome told him. Sesshoumaru growled at this. Damn it, his beloved was deceived! Kagura would pay for this, but how would he prove it wasn't him that was with her? Sesshoumaru was thinking, until he heard light footsteps.'' Maybe I can help.'' A child's voice could be heard. Everyone turned to look at Kanna.'' I can explain everything, the so called 'betrayal' of Lord Sesshoumaru was a mere act, an illusion. Hakudoshi, who now is dead because of Naraku, had transformed into Lord Sesshoumaru, and so they deceived lady Kagome.'' she told them. And Kagome didn't know what to do. To cry from happiness, or get angry and kill Kagura. Well she decided it was better to be angry now, and kill Kagura. Though Sesshoumaru seemed to be on step ahead of her, now holding Kagura by the neck, his eyes almost totally red.'' You shall pay for this.'' He said, and let his poison flow through his claws into Kagura, her body now melding away, the last thing that was heard from her were here screams of agony.

Sesshoumaru turned to normal again after that, and turned to his mate-to-be, and holding her in his arms, having his nose in her hair, taking in her addicting scent. Kagome embraced him back, and smiled, everything turned out the right way. But then Kagome remembered two things. She pulled back for Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru let her go, he knew she needed to do something.

Kagome first turned to Kanna, walking to the small child, and kneeled in front of her.'' Kanna, I have a offer for you, do you want to hear it?'' she asked the child. Kanna nodded.'' You have your will back now, and I want to give you a choice, do you want to stay with Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Rin and me?'' She waited for the girl to respond. And her response was something that nobody expected.

Kanna was smiling wide, with a sparkle in her obsidian eyes, as she nodded vigorously.

Kagome smiled, and hugged her, and Kanna embraced her back.

When they pulled apart, Kagome turned to Tenshi.

Everyone looked at the two.

Kagome smiled at her friend.'' Tenshi, thank you for everything.'' Tenshi smiled at her. And shook her head.'' Hime-chan, I need to tell you something.'' She told her dear friend, who was looking confused now. Tenshi almost chuckled.'' You see, like you I am from 500 years in the future. I am an angel send down from heaven, to make sure you would fulfill your destiny. And I must say, I am glad I was sent here, because I got the chance to meet you. I am grateful. And now I shall show you how I truly look.'' She smiled, and with a sweep of her hand, she changed, her once short hear turned long, and came almost to her butt, her green eyes turned into sweet blue, her clothes changed into a red top, with a gray long cloak, and blue jeans. Everyone was stunned at her, mostly Kagome. but she then laughed.'' Well it's suits your name! I should be that surprised. Haha.'' She laughed, and hugged her friend. Tenshi hugged her back, laughing as well. When they separated, Tenshi looked at Kagome sadly.'' Hime-chan, I need to return, but I am sure we will see each other one day again, I promise.'' She promised her. Kagome was at first sad, but was happy to hear the promise. Tenshi walked a bit away from the group. She opened a portal, and everyone was lookingat her in awe. Tenshi turned to the rest.

'' well see ya!'' she told them with a smirk, as she turned and disappeared through the portal.

Kagome smiled at the place where her friend stood just a few moments ago. Sesshoumaru came from behind her, and hold her to his chest.

'' We will see her again.'' He reassured her. Kagome smiled, then looked down at her hand, seeing the Shikon Jewel piece of Naraku in her palm, she took out her own shards, then looked at Sesshoumaru, who immediately understood, and took out his shards, giving them to Kagome. kagome molded all the pieces together, making the Jewel whole once again. Everyone looked at her, Shippou came to sit on her shoulder.'' What are you going to wish Kagome-chan.'' Shippou asked. Kagome looked at him, and then back at the jewel. She smiled.'' Kikyou.'' She called. And the woman came forth together with Inuyasha. She smiled gently at them, and sighed.'' I can't make a full pure wish, but this has to do. I wish for Kikyou to have her own soul, so that I can have my part of my soul back, I wish for Kikyou to be alive with a body of flesh and blood, and I wish for the jewel to be gone forever.'' She said. And the jewel shined brightly, everyone turning away, the light to bright to look at. When the light vanished, everyone turned to look, and they saw it.

Kikyou alive with her own soul, and the Shikon gone.

Everyone cheered, and Inuyasha hugged Kikyou, and then hugged Kagome, and said 'thank you' over and over again.

Rin felt something on her forehead, and saw it was wet, she looked up at the sky, and smiled

'' Everyone, look!'' she called, and everyone turned to look at her.

'' It's snowing!'' she cheered. And everyone looked up, and saw snow gently falling down from heaven.

Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome again, and Kagome turned to look at him.

'' I love you, my Kagome.''

'' And I you, my snowflake.''

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, expecting an explaination.

Kagome giggled. and kissed him on the cheek.

'' You are just like snow, Sesshoumaru, you always were and always will be like snow, that's why you are my snowflake.'' She explained to him with a smile. And something very rare happened.

Sesshoumaru smiled back.

A true beautiful smile.

As the snow fell.

They kissed under the moon, that now shone brightly above them.

Everyone was happy, everything turned out right.

And our favorite heroine and lord were finally together, after facing so many obstacles.

They were finally together, in each other's arms, where they belonged.

The End.

Or not…..?

An: well this was it, if people want I can put up an Epilogue, but that's for you guys to chose.

I want to thank everyone who has supported my story, everyone who reviewed and read this. You all helped me in this, and I am very happy to hear that people appreciated my story, it made my life bearable, knowing people think I am at least useful for one thing.

Sesshoumaru: it's ending this soon.

Me: uhm yeah?

Kagome: nooo! I am going to miss everyone! T.T

Me: calm down Kagome, I will be putting up more stories if people want to. But that's for them to decide.

Well Tenshi would you do us the honor?

Tenshi: of course! Ezra doesn't own Inuyasha, and she is really grateful towards everyone who supported her story in some way, she also wishes everyone a happy new year.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
